Protegiéndote
by Veczoz Masen
Summary: Yo... Isabella Marie Swan... - Diles Jasper, diles la verdad… diles que aun los quiero, diles que aún me duele su partida, que me duele mucho mantenerme alejada de todos y sobre todo diles que estoy haciendo esto por ellos, diles que me dejen ir… que ya no luchen por mi… - Te acepto a ti... Como mi esposo por el resto de mi eternidad...
1. Tu Regreso

**.**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo, la serie TVD y Los originales no son míos. Solo la loca historia me pertenece.**

.

.

"Hay momentos que definen la vida de una persona.

Momentos en los que todo lo que son y todo lo que pudieran ser, cuelga de una sola decisión"

–Jonathan Maberry.

.

.

.

No sé bien cuándo empezó todo realmente, pero mientras caminaba hacia mi primera clase sentí mi corazón hacerse añicos una vez más. Soñé infinidad de veces con el momento en que el regresara por mí, siempre supe que lo haría, siempre le esperaría mi corazón, planee hacerle esperar y suplicar mi perdón aun en la neblina donde se encontraba mi mente, no planeaba perdonarlo tan rápido, pero tampoco dejaría que se alejara de mí.

– ¡Bella! – Su voz me llamaba por tercera vez.

.

_Sigue adelante Bella…_

_Esto es lo correcto._

.

Me odie a mí mismo mientras escuchaba su tono suplicante gritar mi nombre una vez más, mis manos se crisparon en mi libros, los abrace contra mi mientras aceleraba el paso, no podía mirarlo o la que suplicaría seria yo.

.

_Nuestro tiempo juntos llego a su fin en ese bosque Bella, recuérdalo._

.

Suspire mientras contenía las lágrimas, mi mirada estaba fija en la entrada de la escuela, me había vuelto una experta a la hora de ocultar y controlar mis sentimientos.

– Déjame sola, _Edward_ – Susurre solo para él, sin detener mi camino, note como mi voz tembló al pronunciar su nombre por primera vez desde que me dejo – Se acabó…

Si, era la verdad, ya no habría de nuevo un "nosotros" ya no un "Bella y Edward" Me alejaría lo suficiente de todos ellos para que no vuelvan a relacionarme con los Cullen de nuevo. No si puedo evitarlo.

Se acabó, él lo termino hace poco más de 7 meses, pero entonces él no sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque solo 5 meses más tarde mi vida cambio por completo alejándome definitivamente del camino que me llevaría con la Familia Cullen e incrustándome de golpe con una nueva Familia. Suspire al recordarlos a todos ellos, eran muy volátiles y peligrosos pero todos tenían algo en común, de una forma u otra encontrarían la forma de protegerme.

Y yo solo estaba asustada de lo que eso significaba.

Aun no estaba lista para avanzar y abandonar a los seres que había amado más que a nada, no quería alejarme de Alice y Emmet… no de Jasper y Rosalie, no de mis hermanos, no de las personas que me acogieron como su hija, Carlisle y Esme… incluso, no de Edward.

Pero tenía que hacerse, tenía que dejarlos aunque no estuviera preparada, ¿no es lo que habían hecho ellos? Abandonarme sin mirar atrás.

Sentí nauseas, los pensamientos negativos corrían veloces por mi mente, los estaba abandonando del mismo modo que ellos a mí, la diferencia es que yo lo haría de forma gradual, ellos aun podrán verme solo unos meses más antes de… antes de tener que irme.

No podría ocultar lo que sucedía por más tiempo, después de todo, yo había tomado la decisión que me llevaría a este momento.

Subí los escalones de la entrada alejando de mi mente todo pensamiento, no podía dejarles ver cuánto me dolía alejarlos de mí.

– ¡Te amo Bella! – Grito Edward en todo el estacionamiento, aun sobre todo el ruido que los demás producían en el estacionamiento.

Me detuve de golpe al escucharlo, justo después de un abrumador silencio, todos estaban atentos a mi respuesta, todos querían ver lo que sucedería.

Mi corazón quería girarse a mirarlo, quería decirle todo lo que estaba silenciando con fuerza dentro de mí, pero en cambio apreté aún más mi libro contra mi pecho y seguí caminando hacia mi clase, dejándolo en el estacionamiento mientras todos miraban al pendiente de nosotros.

De pronto, la cadena de oro alrededor de mi cuello tuvo un mayor peso, oculta debajo de mi ropa, al final de esta colgaba entre mis pechos un anillo…

Mi anillo de compromiso…

.

_Yo también te amo, Edward… pero se acabó, entiéndelo._

.

.

.

**VECZOZ MASEN**

**.**

**.**


	2. Conociendose

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo, la serie TVD y Los originales no son míos. Solo la loca historia me pertenece.**

.

.

**"Llorar está bien mientras dura. Pero tarde o temprano deberás detenerte,**

**Y tendrás que decidir qué hacer"**

**–C. S. Lewis.**

.

.

**CAPITULO 2**

**Conociendose**

.

Las clases se estaban volviendo cada vez más pesadas.

Podía escucharlos a todos susurrando a mí alrededor, creando mil y un chismes con lo que sucedió en el estacionamiento. Escuche cada una de sus historias y preguntas, pero me negué rotundamente a contestar alguna de ella. Jessica se mantenía pegada a mí haciendo comentarios cada vez más personales, queriendo sacarme información.

Mire tercamente el techo, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y recargando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla, deseando que un ser divino bajara a contestarme el por qué me pasaba esto a mí, escuchaba de fondo al profesor de historia hablando de lo que sería nuestro último examen antes de las vacaciones, todos estaban emocionados queriendo por fin descansar de la escuela.

Yo no tenía tanta suerte, aun estando de vacaciones tenía muchas cosas que planear junto con Davina y Beck.

Dejaría caer la bomba al fin después de un mes de suspenso.

Y todo sucedería en estas vacaciones.

Escuche como el timbre sonaba tres veces antes empezar el característico sonido de los alumnos levantándose y apresurarse hacia la salida del salón para ir a la cafetería. Mantuve mi posición, esperando que todos a mí alrededor dejaran de moverse. Mi compañero de pupitre, Jessica, se movió impacientándose a mi lado.

.

_Vete._

_._

Cerré los ojos y espere a que realmente entendiera el mensaje y se fuera sin mí, mi ánimo empezaba a esfumarse más rápido que días pasados debido a la insistencia de Edward cuando al fin regreso el día de hoy a clases.

Me lo había encontrado al final de cada clase en el pasillo, intentando hablar conmigo y acompañándome a la siguiente clase, jamás hubiera creído posible que me aferrara a Jessica haciendo que nos siguiera y sacando cualquier tipo de conversación para no tener que hablar con Edward o alguno de ellos, algunas veces se acercaba Ángela interponiendo su cuerpo entre Él y yo, creando una barrera.

Habían regresado todos dos semanas atrás a Forks, Carlisle regreso a trabajar al pequeño hospital hace una semana, alegando que la vida en Nueva York era bastante ajetreada y estresante para todos, por lo que estuvo de acuerdo con su esposa de regresar al pequeño pueblo.

Mi mente se perdió en la lejanía, torturándome con los recuerdos...

_._

_._

_– Bella – Su voz fue lo primero que se registró en mi cerebro al abrir la puerta._

_Dos segundos después al fin pude reaccionar a su presencia, mi cuerpo tembló y un mareo llego a mi feroz. Sujete con fuerza el pomo de la puerta mientras separaba el celular de mi oreja y colgaba._

_Trague saliva y mire aquellos ojos dorados que tanto había echado de menos. El agujero en mi pecho dolió._

_– Hola Bella – Una persona más baja que Edward entro en mi rango de visión, Alice._

_Su presencia me dijo que no me había vuelto loca, había tenido anteriormente ilusiones de Edward hablándome, pero jamás se veía tan nítido, y mucho menos había tenido alucinaciones de los demás Cullen juntos. Por lo que ver a Alice y detrás de ellos en la acera, aun recargados en el Jeep se encontraban Emmet y Jasper. Logre ver desde mi posición a Rosalie sentada en el asiendo de copiloto mirándose en un espejo mientras se arreglaba el cabello._

_Trague saliva una vez más, la bilis subiendo por mi garganta, evitaba que el vómito viniera a mí._

_Sabía que debía decir algo pero mi mente solo pensaba "¿Por qué ahora?"_

_Mi mirada regreso a Edward y sus ojos dorados, mi mirada los recorrió a cada uno de ellos, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y sentí mi garganta cerrada._

_A la lejanía sentí como mi celular volvía a sonar, una… dos… tres veces._

_Parpadee y me obligue a mirar mi celular._

_Su nombre parpadeo antes de apagarse, para solo volver a encenderse en una nueva llamada._

_Me obligue a respirar y a recordar a la persona que me llamaba._

_Asentí para mí, y luego un dolor más grande me golpeo al darme cuenta que mi vida ya se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia lejos de la Familia Cullen, para estar junto con la persona que se trataba de comunicar con insistencia._

_Mire como Jasper me miraba intensamente de manera preocupada, sostuve su mirada, mientras respiraba y encerraba muy dentro de mi corazón todos mis sentimientos, su mirada se convirtió en una de confusión e incredulidad._

_– Váyanse – Mi voz sonó débil, mire a Edward._

_Edward se adelantó y me miro suplicante, seguí obligándome a respirar mientras me concentraba en el sonido de la llamada de mi celular._

_– Bella… – Se detuvo, como si peleara con las palabras, miro rápidamente detrás de él, hacia sus hermanos, leyendo sus pensamientos, su mirada regreso a mí, y me obligue a permanecer en mi sitio – Perdóname…_

_Parpadee, nunca pensé que empezaría esto, observe que quería decir más, pero lo impedí interrumpiéndolo._

_– ¿Te perdono? – Bufe incrédula – ¿Qué cosa te perdono? – Su mirada se llenó de culpa, continúe mientras mi celular seguía sonando, me empezaba a alterar – ¿Que me abandonaras cruelmente en ese bosque? – Señale hacia la dirección donde todo termino – ¿Qué me mintieras diciéndome que no me amas para "protegerme"?_

_Su mirada se llenó de sorpresa._

_– ¡Lo sabias! – Su voz fue más alta que un susurro._

_– No fue tan difícil adivinarlo – Suspire corriendo la mirada y mirando directamente el rostro sorprendido de Rosalie – Váyanse – Repetí._

_Di un paso dentro de la casa y mire a Edward mientras empezaba a cerrar la puerta._

_– Lo prometiste – Mi corazón se oprimió y las náuseas regresaron mientras repetía las frases que me habían hecho añicos el corazón – "Sera como si nunca hubiéramos existido"_

.

.

Recuerdo poco después de cerrar la puerta, vagos retazos de memorias que llegan a mi incompletos.

Sé que intente regresar a mi cuarto.

Sé que me derrumbe en el pasillo al terminar las escaleras.

Recuerdo incluso regresar la llamada con ojos perdidos y temblando.

Recuerdo su voz enojada gritando mi nombre atreves del teléfono.

Y Recuerdo mi desesperado llanto.

Recuerdo unos brazos rodearme y llevarme a mi habitación.

Lo siguiente que tengo en mi memoria era la luz de la mañana entrar despacio por mi habitación, iluminando todo, y alejando lentamente la oscuridad y el frio. Sus brazos aún estaban a mí alrededor, pegándome a su cuerpo desnudo mientras él aun dormía.

– ¿Te sientes mal Bella? – Escuche la voz de Ángela a la lejanía trayéndome al presente, supuse que se encontraba en la puerta del salón.

Me quede en silencio, ¿Qué debería decir? Podría acaso saltarme las ultimas clases, repase en mi mente mi horario y gemí al darme cuenta que tenía matemáticas, biología y gimnasia.

– ¿Bella? – De pronto la voz de Alice llego a mis oídos, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, el color blanco del salón me cegó levemente – Rápido, háblale a Edward, Bella se siente enferma.

– No – Mi voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía, coloque suavemente mi cabeza en su posición correcta y mire directamente a Jasper que estaba a punto de salir del salón – Ni se te ocurra hablarle, esto ya no le incumbe a tu hermano

Luego mire a Alice y suspire mientras me levanta de mi lugar, el mundo a mi alrededor giro, mi mano se crispo en el respaldo de la mesa y la silla, Jessica noto lo que sucedía y sin perder tiempo me sostuvo, Ángela se adelantó y recogió mi mochila del suelo.

– Bella él necesita saber… – Alice empezó.

La mire, si fijaba mi mirada en algo era más fácil controlar los mareos – El ya no es mi novio, te recuerdo que él me termino, él ya no tiene ningún derecho a interferir en mi vida.

Tenía que ser clara desde ahora, debía de hacerles entender que ellos debían dar dos pasos atrás y alejarse de mí.

– De hecho… Todos ustedes ya no tienen ningún derecho – Solté antes de que ella hablara, mire a Jasper que tenía una expresión torturada en el rostro, y luego sentí a Jessica a mi lado, escuchando atenta cada una de nuestras palabras, debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

Tome mi mochila de las manos de Ángela y saque mi celular, rápidamente navegue entre mis contactos y sin perder tiempo escribí y envié un corto mensaje, dos segundos después recibí una contestación.

Suspire aliviada.

– ¿Me acompañarías al estacionamiento Ángela? – La mire y ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras nos encaminábamos a la puerta.

Sentí a Jessica seguirnos.

– Escuche que hay pay de cereza en la cafetería Jessica – Comento como si no fuera importante, oculte una sonrisa.

– ¡¿Enserio?! – La voz emocionada de Jessica aligero el ambiente entre nosotras, sonreí y asentí junto con Ángela – ¡Oh Dios! ¡Debo obtener una! – Me miro entonces y reconocí la mirada fingida en su rostro – Lo siento Bella ¿Te importaría si voy?

– Claro no te preocupes – Sonreí levemente asintiendo – Sé que es tu favorito, ¡Guárdale uno a Angie!

– ¡Claro! – Grito feliz mientras se alejaba de nosotros por el corredor.

– No me guardara nada – Comento riendo Ángela.

– No, pero nos dará un tiempo libre a nosotras – Le dije soltando una risita.

– Ojala – Suspiro dando una mirada rápida sobre su hombro, seguí su mirada y encontré a Edward y Alice al final del pasillo mirándonos, siguiéndonos en la lejanía.

Fue mi turno de suspirar al darme cuenta que se había acabado la privacidad, repase en mi mente todas las opciones mientras llegábamos a la salida de la escuela.

Había algunos alumnos sentados en el pasto almorzando, y otros caminando hacia sus autos. No llovía, pero aun hacia frio, en el momento en que llegábamos al final de las escaleras un auto entro al estacionamiento, se detuvo a 10 metros de nosotras.

Un muchacho alrededor de los 19 bajo del lado del conductor, su cuerpo aunque estaba delgado se notaba levemente tonificado, su cabello rubio oscuro se encontraba algo despeinado, vestía de manera informal una camisa de manga azul marino oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla negro.

Nos miró levemente antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia la dirección de la escuela trotando.

Mire detrás de nosotras, Edward y Alice bajaban las escaleras, escuche una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

– Bella – Hablo Alice – Edward puede llevarte a tu casa.

Estaba negando antes de que empezara.

–No, gracias – Mire directamente a Edward.

–No es necesario que saques de sus clases a Ángela, Bella – Empezó Edward mirándome a los ojos – Puedo hacerlo yo, no me…

–No es necesario – Una voz a mis espaldas lo detuvo – Ella tiene quien la lleve.

Mi cuerpo se giró hacia el propietario de la voz, una mujer de mi estatura miraba a Edward y Alice bastante desafiante, vestía una blusa de manga larga blanca con encajes y volantes en las manos, un pantalón negro suelto y llevaba un suéter oscuro abierto, unos años más joven, una muchacha de cabello moreno los enfrentaba directamente y sin titubear.

Sonreí mientras me acercaba a abrazar a mi amiga.

– Te extrañe niña – Dije con cariño mientras la pegaba a mí y sentía sus brazos rodearme suavemente.

– No fue tanto tiempo Bella –Me contesto riendo – Solo fueron unas semanas desde que nos vimos por última vez.

Nos separamos mientras la veía estar tensa y atenta a cualquier situación que se presentara, mientras que sentía a los hermanos Cullen haciendo lo mismo que ella, era como si ambos supieran exactamente que era el otro, aunque claro, Davina estaba consiente de quienes eran y que. Pero no sabía que tanto sabían ellos sobre ella. Lo ignore por el momento, no queriendo dar vueltas sobre el asunto.

– No pensé que estuvieras con Kol – Ignore por completo a los Cullen y me centre en Davina – No los hubiera molestado de haber sabido.

– No es ningún problema – Contesto ella junto a la par de otra persona, ella soltó una risita mientras me giraba a ver a su novio llegar hasta nosotras.

Kol, se acercó y abrazo a Ángela saludándola, luego se giró hacia los Cullen y estiro su mano esperando estrechar la de Edward, hice una mueca negando, a veces era bueno que él tuviera a Davina ya que lo mantenía en sus 5 sentidos y lo controlaba bastante bien en sus arranques, o al menos eso me habían dicho, después de todo yo solo tenía 2 meses conociéndolo.

Mire a mi alrededor, varios del alumnado estaban al pendientes de nosotros, pero en su gran mayoría estaba metido en sus propios asuntos. Regrese la mirada a los dos hombres enfrentándose a mirada. La mano de Kol aún estaba estirada, mientras que Edward se negaba aceptarla.

Alice miro con duda a su hermano antes de dar un paso al frente y tomar la mano de Kol ofrecida. Él le sonrió coquetamente mientras escuchaba a Davina bufar celosa.

– Kol Mikaelson – Sonrió aún más cuando los Cullen se tensaron y empezaron a gruñir levemente.

Gemí frustrada y di un paso adelante acercándome a Kol y poniendo mis manos en su brazo.

– Deténganse – Susurre feroz hacia los tres – Estamos en público.

Casi enseguida sentí una mano fría que me quemo la piel rodear mi codo y jalarme hacia mi izquierda, desequilibrándome y haciendo que mis pierdas de enredaran entre ellas, de no ser por una nueva mano en mi cintura habría caído sin gracia al suelo. La mano en mi cintura me equilibro y me coloco de nuevo de pie, más pegada a Kol de lo que estaba anteriormente, mientras que la mano en mi codo se tensó y apretó más en torno a mi piel. Supe entonces que dejaría marca.

Oh él estaría muy molesto.

Suspire y mire a Edward.

– Suéltame – Mi voz fue clara y no dejaba lugar a discusiones, Alice se paró derecha sin despegar la mirada de Kol.

Pero el lugar de soltarme intento de nuevo jalarme hacia él, Kol cedió un poco el brazo al darse cuenta que me terminarían lastimando los dos.

– Te pidió que la soltaras – Dijo entre dientes y apenas conteniéndose mi amiga detrás de mí.

Mi mirada jamás dejo el rostro de Edward, podía confiar en que Kol y Davina se contendrían para no lastimarme, pero ya no estaba tan segura de la persona que miraba con odio a mis amigos.

– Tengo que alejarte de ellos Bella – Dijo Edward – Son peligrosos…

– Me estas lastimando – Dije tan claro como pude, el dolor estaba empeorando.

– No lo entiendes Bella – Dijo Alice empezando a sonar desesperada.

– Sí, entiendo – Dije rodando los ojos – Ahora, suéltame Edward, ¡Ya!

Entonces después de lo que me pareció mucho tiempo sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mí y me soltó una mirada de súplica.

– Ven con nosotros Bella – Su agarre se aflojo lo suficiente para que me relajara – Te mantendremos a salvo de ellos – Empecé a negar con la cabeza – Son peligroso… – Al ver que mi postura seguía siendo la misma, tomo otro ángulo de la conversación – ¡Son peligrosos! ¡Ellos son…!

– Se exactamente quienes y que son, Edward – Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa.

Su agarre se volvió flojo el tiempo suficiente para que jalara mi brazo fuera de su mano y me colocara erguida aun lado de Kol, él se colocó de tal forma que mi cuerpo estaba parcialmente protegido por el suyo.

– Si la vuelves a lastimar – Kol dio un paso al frente y Edward retrocedió instintivamente – Me encargare de que tus _queridos padres_ jamás encuentren tu pira de cenizas.

Se giró y colocando un brazo a mi alrededor me guio hacia el auto. Mire hacia atrás directo hacia Ángela que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Te llamo más tarde Angie! – Grite subiendo al auto cuando Kol me abrió la puerta de pasajero.

Davina entro en el lado del copiloto. Observe como Kol cerraba mi puerta y trotaba hacia el otro lado para subir al auto.

Ángela asintió para mí antes de dar vuelta y entrar a la escuela, lejos del drama Cullen.

Tenía que intentar que él no quisiera matar a Edward por la marca en mi brazo.

Sería un largo y cansado día.

Suspire cuando el carro arranco.

No volví mi vista a Edward, no más, debía alejarlos de mi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Solo tenía una idea en mente para hacerle entender que se alejara de mí.

Debía romper su corazón.

.

.

**VECZOZ MASEN**

.

.


	3. Cambios

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo, la serie TVD y Los originales no son míos. Solo la loca historia me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

**ESCENAS EXPLICITAS, LEER BAJO SU RIESGO.**

.

.

"**I know my heart will never be the same But I'm telling myself i'll be okay."**

**("Sé que mi corazón nunca volverá a ser el mismo, pero me digo a mí misma que estaré bien").**

–**Sara Evans.**

.

.

**CAPITULO 3**

**CAMBIOS**

.

.

Hace exactamente 16 días los Cullen habían regresado y desde entonces él se encargaba de que no estuviera sola ningún momento del día, había presenciado mi última crisis cuando ellos estuvieron en mi puerta, había observado como lloraba y gritaba, como intentaba aferrarme a mi pecho, intentando mantener todas las piezas de mi corazón unidas. Me había aferrado tan fuerte a él que había rasgado su brazo y brotando sangre.

Me sostuvo toda la noche sin hablar, hasta que me calme lo sufriente para que él nos acostara en la cama.

Había sido egoísta, llevaba noches sin dormir, había estado moviéndose entre Forks y Nueva Orleans, viajando más de lo que dormía. Por lo que una vez que me considero tranquila me pego a su pecho y se durmió.

Yo no había podido dormir, demasiado asustada de las pesadillas como para intentarlo, en su lugar me levante a darme un baño, relajándome bajo el agua, cuando mi mente se giró hacia los dolorosos recuerdos me castigue al recibir el agua hirviendo en mi piel, sentí un delicioso escozor en mis hombros y espalda, para luego obligarme a cerrar el agua definitivamente.

Lastimarme ya no era una opción.

Me quede mirándome al espejo de cuerpo completo durante mucho tiempo, intentando encontrar todas y cada una de las diferencias en mi cuerpo desnudo. Mi cuerpo tenía más curvas que hace dos años cuando aún vivía en Phoenix con mi madre, tenía un tono más tostado en mi piel ahora que estoy más en un clima frio que toda mi vida estando bajo el abrazador sol de la playa detrás de la casa de mi madre.

Pero cuando Edward me dejo baje bastante de peso, dejándome prácticamente en los huesos. Mi mano recorrió la piel sobre mis costillas, ahora mi cuerpo recuperándose poco a poco empezando a ganar peso. Las bolsas negras debajo de mis ojos aún eran bastante notorias, pero no me sorprendía tanto, considerando que dormía muy ligero intentando no dormir tan profundo para evitar los recuerdos tanto como me fuera posible.

Quite inmediatamente la vista de mi pecho no queriendo ver aun nada por debajo de él.

Centre mi mirada en la línea entre la base de mi cuello y mi hombro, justo en medio tenía una cicatriz en forma de dos media luna, justo como la que James me dejo de recuerdo en mi muñeca, toque suavemente la herida ya cicatrizada, observe su tono aun rojo.

_Esto me une a él – Pensé aceptándolo._

Luego me di cuenta de mi error, no, una herida no me unía a ningún hombre, yo había decidido unirme a él, esa había sido mi decisión, y, aunque le quería, sabía que aún no estaba cerca de amarlo. Nunca lo haría de la misma forma que amaba a Edward. Él lo sabía, del mismo modo que yo sabía que él amaba a una mujer aún desconocida por mí, la había visto en una pintura que estaba colocada en su despacho en la casa de Nueva Orleans.

Ella era hermosa, no podía negarlo, incluso atreves de la pintura podía sentir un amor intenso, que sabía que nunca sentiría hacia mí. Quizá con los años nos amaramos más que lo que los queríamos a ellos, o quizá terminemos odiándonos, pero sabía que no importara que, ambos estaríamos para el otro en el momento en que lo necesitáramos. Por el momento nos conformábamos con lo que teníamos, algo seguro, estable. No había amor, pero había cariño, respeto, admiración, protección y atracción sexual.

Las bases para que nuestro futuro matrimonio sobreviviera.

Una de mis manos sostuvo uno de mis mechones de cabello, había cambiado ligeramente de color, ahora era más rojizo que antes y más largo. Recordé como Edward me había pedido que lo mantuviera largo. Parpadee molesta conmigo al recordarlo. Me gire sin dudarlo hacia el mueble donde guardábamos los suministros para el baño y un botequín de primeros auxilios.

Charlie se había encargado de comprar varios y distribuirlos a lo largo de la casa cuando me mude con él para cuando lo necesitara. Sostuve en mis manos unas tijeras y me acerque de nuevo al espejo.

Me dijo que prefería a las de cabello largo, bien, me lo cortare.

Empecé a dividir mi cabello para hacer más rápido el corte, recordando como en los videos del internet y estoy casi segura que lo vi también en un comercial mientras veía la televisión con Phil, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Entonces entro él. Miro un momento las tijeras en una de mis manos y luego mi cabello. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino hacia mí. Lo observe atreves del espejo, sus ojos conectaron enseguida con los míos y no pude apartarlos de los suyos. Observe como él se colocó detrás mi cuerpo aun desnudo, el pudor al fin me golpeo, mi rostro se coloro de rojo y mis manos intentaron cubrir tanto como les fuera posible, tomo las tijeras de mi mano y las coloco sobre el lavabo.

Sus manos tomaron un cepillo olvidado y me empezó a cepillar el cabello suavemente sin prisas, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, intentando olvidar que estaba desnuda frente a un espejo, escuche un suave golpe sordo cuando el dejo el cepillo a un lado de las tijeras y empezaba a trenzar mi cabello.

Abrí los ojos incrédula. Me estaba peinando. Mi corazón tembló como vi su mirada concentrada en mi cabello, tenía la cabeza levente inclinada hacia la derecha. Sus ojos volvieron a mi cuando termino.

– Me gusta tu cabello exactamente como esta – Su voz fue ronca y percibí un tono de cansancio – Pero si prefieres cortarlo, en la mañana te llevo con un profesional.

No supe que decir, sentí mi garganta cerrada mientras lo miraba. Me estremecí de frio, entonces miro mi reflejo en el espejo, una de mis manos intentaban cubrir mis pechos y la otra estaba más al sur. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sentí su pecho pegarse a mi espalda mientras recorría todos los rincones de mi cuerpo con la mirada.

Parpadee cuando vi que se estaba quitando su camisa, y jadee al sentir su piel pegada a la mía, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y empezaron a recorrerme. Me obligue a mantenerme en silencio cuando mi cuerpo reacciono a sus caricias, debía recordar que mi padre dormía al final del pasillo.

Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi punto más sensible y empezó a estimularme. Mi cuerpo se pegó aún más al suyo y mi cabeza cayo hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Su otra mano estaba jugando con uno de mis pechos, pellizcando y tirando suavemente de mi pezón. El pego su boca a mi cuello descubierto y chupo y mordió ligeramente ese punto en mi cuello debajo de mi oreja que sabía que me gustaba. Gemí fuerte.

– Silencio – Su voz fue clara y directa y no pude más que desear que me pidiera que gritara su nombre como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, más sin en cambio acepte su orden.

Su mano dejo aquel punto exacto que me volvía loca, gruñí de frustración solo para sentir un segundo después su miembro abrirse paso entre mis pliegues, mi espalda se curvo y mis manos buscaron en que sostenerse.

El lavabo me pareció un lugar muy seguro para recargar mi peso, una de sus manos empujo ligeramente mi espalda hasta que mis pezones rosaban el frio del lavabo. Mis manos se crisparon en la orilla de este cuando empezó a moverse dentro de mí. Mi respiración se agito y mi espalda se curvo de nuevo, pegando aún más mi pecho al frio, haciendo un contraste delicioso. Una de sus manos soltó mi cintura y se dirigió hacia donde nos hacíamos uno, dos de sus dedos empezaron a estimularme cuando aumento el ritmo, mientras que la otra mano se dirigió a mis labios, evitando que mis gemidos fueran escuchados.

Me sentía cerca, sabía que pronto el placer explotaría dentro de mí, quería más.

_Más fuerte._

_Más rápido._

Conecte mis ojos con el atreves del espejo, el entendió el mensaje y me complació. Lo sentí llenarme completamente, y explote a su alrededor, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Sentí el momento exacto cuando el llego, justo después de que saltara al abismo el me siguió.

Sus manos me soltaron y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, mi espalda contra su pecho. Nos miramos unos instantes a los ojos antes de que él se separara y agachara por su ropa, me puso su camisa sobre mi cuerpo mientras él se volvía a colocar sus pantalones, abrió la puerta y me saco del baño tomados de la mano, lo seguí, ese era mi destino desde que le conocí.

Seguirle.

.

.

**VECZOZ MASEN**

**.**

**.**


	4. En marcha

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo, la serie TVD y Los originales no son míos. Solo la loca historia me pertenece.**

.

.

"**Es difícil olvidar a alguien con quién te imaginaste un por siempre"**

–**Autor Desconocido.**

.

.

**CAPITULO 4. EN MARCHA**

.

– _Una de las partes más tristes de la vida es tener que decirle adiós a la persona con quien pensabas pasar el resto de tu vida– Su voz era melancólica – Lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida fue haberme ido, cuando aún amaba a tu Papá…_

La voz de mi Madre me llego cuando años atrás le pregunte por que había dejado a mi Padre.

Estacione su auto del otro extremo del estacionamiento donde se encontraban Ellos, me quede adentro, resguardada en el calor, mientras observaba a los demás estudiantes mirar el auto atónicos y sorprendidos.

Cierto, el auto tiene los vidrios polarizados.

No podían verme.

Suspire, vaya forma de llamar la atención.

Me estire para tomar mi mochila de la parte trasera, mientras recordaba la discusión del día pasado.

.

– Usaras mi auto – Su voz fue dura mientras sacaba sus llaves, llevábamos horas con el mismo tema, me estremecí – Tu camioneta la puedes conservar pero utilízala en lo más minino.

Gruñí, mientras aceptaba las llaves, estaba cansada de discutir y darle argumentos de por qué quería a la camioneta conmigo.

.

_Al menos no intenta deshacerse de ella como Edward._

.

– De preferencia cuando alguien de nosotros este contigo – Me miro a los ojos para asegurarse que no mentiría y aceptaba lo que estaba diciendo.

– Está bien – Dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón y me estiraba por una pizza fría.

– Iré a calentar esto – Dijo su hermana, Rebekah, quito la rebanada de mi mano antes de que pudiera darle una mordida.

– No necesitaras tú un auto para ir y venir – mi voz sonó tímida mientras miraba a Rebekah perderse en el pasillo. Tenía hambre.

– Comprare o rentare alguno, ya decidiré en su momento, no es como si lo ocupara realmente – Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí, asentí, no tenía caso discutir – Ahora necesitamos hablar de algo importante.

Le mire dándole toda mi atención, ignorando por completo como el aroma del queso derretido llegaba hasta la sala, debía ser importante.

– Mantente lo más alejada de los Cullen – Sabía que se estaba conteniendo en su enojo por mi bien, pero no podía evitar preguntarme cuando tiempo lo intentaría.

– Hare todo lo posible, mantendré a Ángela conmigo tanto tiempo como sea posible, los rodeare, cambiare de asiento y los ignorare – Dije improvisando con un plan – No necesitas pedírmelo, ya tenía pensado no acercarme a ellos.

Rebekah puso un plato con dos rebanadas y un vaso de jugo en la mesita de la sala. Ambos asintieron conformes.

– Intentare entrar a la escuela contigo – Dijo Rebekah a mi lado mientras empezaba a masticar por fin mi comida – Davina ya tiene su papeleo empezado y lo más seguro es que Kol también ingrese.

– Estaré más tranquila con ustedes a mi lado – Dije cuando por fin trague lo que tenía en la boca, lo más educada posible, aunque el hambre me volvía tosca al masticar.

– Con todo lo que está pasando en Nueva Orleans ellos faltaran algunos días – Dijo él mientras se levantaba y tomaba su chaqueta del respaldo del sillón – pero siempre se quedara al menos alguien contigo.

Asentí mientras me llevaba de nuevo la pizza a mis labios y mordía.

.

.

Me lo imaginaba, estaban bastante presionados desde que me sacaron de ahí a escondidas, había tomado una parte muy importante en la guerra con las brujas, pero antes de que supieran quien era y que había hecho ellos me habían sacado del Barrio Francés y escondido de nuevo en casa, donde estaba segura. O al menos eso es lo que intentaban, ya que últimamente una bruja se regocijaba por ahí diciendo que sabía la ubicación de Davina, su bruja más poderosa y peligrosa, que había huido en plena ceremonia de la cosecha con el poder de 4 chicas que fueron asesinadas en el ritual.

Se suponía que ella también tenía que morir para que ese poder regresar a la tierra y se dividiera entre las brujas consagradas de Nueva Orleans, pero nadie les había advertido a las 5 niñas, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ahora era la bruja más poderosa que alguna vez nació en Nueva Orleans, y sobre todo sabia cuando una bruja hacia magia, la sabía identificar bastante bien quien era y que hechizo estaba haciendo, incluso podía dar una ubicación exacta de su posición. Lo que me mantenía a salvo.

Muchas de ellas decían que donde estaba Davina estaba yo.

Acertaban.

Cuando mi mochila estaba en mi mano, abrí mi puerta y salí al exterior. Me asegure de cerrar bien el auto, y antes de dirigirme a la escuela ajuste el cuello de la chaqueta demasiado grande para mí que había encontrado en mi habitación, sabía que era de él, por lo que no había dudado en ponérmela esta mañana. Esperaba que su aroma se uniera al mío y que le diera una indirecta a Edward.

Mire el extenso estacionamiento en busca del auto de Ángela, hasta que la deslumbre caminando hacia mí, tenía el teléfono en la mano cuando llego a mí y me lo mostro. Gemí al leerlo.

.

_Mantente cerca de Bella._

_Mikaelson._

_._

Podría ser cualquiera de ellos, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que era "él", quien lo había enviado. Ángela me sonrió de manera compasiva antes de enredar su brazo con el mío y caminar directo a nuestra primera clase. Los Cullen estaban en la entrada. Los escuche hablar pero los ignore por completo, mientras iniciaba una charla con Ángela.

– Davina quiere ir a Seattle, necesitamos hacer unas compras para la… fiesta – Me corregí rápidamente soltando lo primero que pensé, quise golpearme pero simplemente continúe mientras llegábamos al salón y me sentaba a su lado al fondo del salón, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alice entrar en el salón dos filas más delante de nosotras – ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?

– Pensé que tenías que empacar hoy… – Dijo Ángela confundida.

Fue como su un rayo de luz iluminara todo el salón de repente, mientras recordaba.

.

.

Vi como él se detuvo en la puerta de mi casa a punto de salir, se giró a verme.

– Empaca todas tus cosas, nuestra casa ya está lista – Creí que gruñiría después de eso – Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo ya, quería esperar hasta después de la boda, pero viendo las circunstancias no creo soportar que el este merodeando la casa de tu padre.

Y salió sin dejarme oportunidad de contestar.

.

.

– De hecho debía de haberme mudado la semana pasada – Dije con una sonrisa – Pero con todo… – Di una mirada rápida a la espalda rígida de Alice, baje más la voz aunque era inútil, quería asegurarme de que su atención estaba completamente conmigo – Parece más como si él se murara a casa de mi padre conmigo.

¡Bingo! La cabeza de Alice se giró hacia nosotras antes de volver su vista al frente. Mi plan no iría directamente a la ofensiva, empezaría a soltar pequeños comentarios inofensivos para irles haciendo a la idea de que estaba con alguien más. Si eso no los convencía, ya pensaría en algo más.

Ángela me miro sorprendida antes de mirar por primera vez mi chaqueta y soltó una carcajada llamando la atención del Profesor que justo acababa de llegar. Ambas centramos nuestra atención a las clases, hicimos planes para la semana entrante y entre ellas de vez en cuando se acercaba Jessica para platicar con nosotras. Siempre había un Cullen cerca de nosotras mirándonos y era frustrante por que no podíamos hablar libremente.

Estábamos en nuestra última clase, a minutos de que esta terminara, se empezaba a sentir la emoción y desesperación de los demás estudiantes por librarse de la escuela ya que era viernes. Escuche que muchos tenían planes para ir de nuevo a la Push, deseaba ir también a visitar a Jacob, no lo había visto desde antes de salir de Fork las vacaciones pasadas. Me propuse hacer tiempo este fin de semana para visitar a los chicos.

Faltando 10 minutos, los estudiantes lentamente y tratando de no llamar la atención del Profesor que aún estaba dando clases, empezaron a guardar sus pertenencias, incluyéndome. Quería llegar, darme una ducha y dormir un poco antes de que Davina pasara por mí a la casa.

– Antes de que se me olvide – La voz del Profesor de Historia llego de pronto alzándose sobre el suave ruido – Deben de ir todos al aula de Educación física, tienen un anuncio que hacerles a todos los de la escuela.

Hubieron protestas de inconformidad entre el alumnado. Deprimida saque mi celular y mande un rápido mensaje, avisando que tardaría un poco más en llegar.

Al dar el toque todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente hacia la dirección del gimnasio, parecía que todos querían acabar con esto rápido. Asentí conforme solo para mí mientras me ponía entre Ángela y Jessica, juntas seguimos a los demás estudiantes.

Al llenar todos los asientos cercanos a la salida estaban ya ocupados, así que no nos tocó de otra más que subir los escalones y dirigirnos a las gradas traseras del fondo, Jessica había visto a Mike bancas más atrás y se había separado de nosotras para ir con el sin pensarlo dos veces, recorriendo de su lugar a un pobre Ben y sentándose pegado a su gran amor. Solté una risita antes de sentarme. Estábamos en la poción perfecta. Desde nuestro lugar podíamos ver a todos los alumnos, y teníamos buena acústica, sin olvidar que cerca de nosotras teníamos unas escaleras que daban a la cancha principal y con seguridad a los lados, para salir solo tendríamos que cruzar la cancha pero evitaríamos por completo la avalancha de alumnos.

– Mientras más rápido guarden silencio y presten atención –sonó la voz del director atreves del micrófono – Más pronto nos iremos todos a pasar un agradable fin de semana.

Todos se quedaron en silencio en ese momento, mirando directamente al director, el asintió y tomo la carpeta que sostenía una maestras más atrás

– Como parte de su calificaciones finales todos los maestros en conjunto han decidido qué clase de actividades tendrán entre año. Basándonos en el calendario escolar y el plan de estudios que marcan actividades extracurriculares, culturares, creativas y artísticas en competencias, formamos una actividad en conjunto.

Le dio paso a la maestra que reconocí del grupo de arte de la escuela.

– Haremos una competencia entre toda la escuela – Su vos suave y un poco chillona nos dejó a todos atónicos, ¿Una competencia? – cada uno de los alumnos deberán estar inscritos en al menos dos actividades de manera obligatoria, pueden inscribirse a más si así lo desean. Observen la pantalla.

Tomo el micrófono en la mano y con la otra apunto a la proyección detrás de ella, era una pantalla enorme así que nadie se perdería nada de la información. Esta parpadeo dos veces y entonces apareció frente a nosotros una lista de actividades.

.

.

**Musicales**

_Composición_

_Instrumentos_

_Canto_

_._

**Arte**

_Exposición de pinturas_

_Exposición de Dibujo_

_Exposición de Manualidades de cerámica y barro_

.

**Moda**

_Diseño de ropa_

_Pasarela_

_._

**Danza**

_Individual_

_En grupo_

_._

**Deportes**

_Futbol_

_Baloncesto_

_Voleibol_

_Béisbol_

_._

**Videograbación (Individual o grupal)**

_Cortometrajes_

_Animaciones_

_Comerciales_

_Documentales_

_._

_._

– Pueden elegir el que ustedes quieran – Volvió a hablar la maestra – Pueden tomar una de deporte y otra de danza, por ejemplo, ustedes deciden, no necesariamente tienen que ser de la misma categoría. Ahora el director y la Profesora Soledad les darán las reglas.

– Buenas tardes – La profesora soledad tenía una voz dura y gruesa, ella era la maestra de educación física – en el caso de las actividades de Deporte, solo pueden elegir una de la categoría. Se les prestaran las canchas para entrenar, pero tendrán que hacer cita, solo se les prestara una hora diaria después de clases, a cada equipo que esté inscrito, o pueden entrenar en cualquier otro lado siempre y cuando no moleste a nadie.

Escuche como varios a nuestros alrededor empezaban a comentar que actividades querían tomar, y empezaban a alzar la voz buscando y apoyándose en sus amigos más cercanos para formar equipo en deportes.

– ¡Silencio! – La voz de la maestra los silencio a todos de una vez – También se les prestara el aula a los de danza, pueden elegir el ritmo, música y tipo de baile que les guste.

– En cuanto a los de Videograbación y musicales – Continuo el Director – Se les proporcionara los instrumentos básicos, pero sean rápidos en elegir e inscribirse porque tenemos materiales limitados. Contamos solo con 15 guitarras, 6 baterías, si no mal recuerdo, 4 pianos eléctricos y los instrumentos que han visto en su salón de arte, también tenemos solo 10 videocámaras. Se les prestara también el área de Computación, ya se les instalaron a las computadoras los programas necesarios para realizar sus proyectos y editar sus videos.

– En cuando a la categoría de arte solo se les proporcionara un estuche con pinturas oleo básicas, 3 pinceles, un soporte y un lienzo – La maestra de arte tomo el lugar en el micrófono – También se les prestara el aula para que puedan trabajar aquí en la escuela, o pueden pintar en su casa u otro sitio donde puedan inspirarse. Puede ser una pintura de alguna fruta, algún retrato, un paisaje, lo que quieran – Suspiro y miro nerviosa la pantalla a su espalda, luego aspiro aire como recordando lo que iba a decir – Los de la categoría de moda, se les proporcionara papel para sus diseños, hilos y tijeras, y podrán tomar la tela que tenemos en la escuela o pueden comprarla. Incluso pueden utilizar la de ropa vieja si así les parece adecuado.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando mientras que los tres adultos hablaban en el estrado.

Valla que esto era nuevo.

– ¿Qué actividades piensas tomar? – Pregunto Ángela a mi lado, suspire repasando la lista.

Cualquier deporte estaba descartado desde ya. Al igual que el baile. Si hacerte daño y causales a los demás era un deporte o alguna competencia, ahí estaría inscrita. Sonreí para mí.

– Quizá haga algún documental – Mire la lista y luego mire a mi amiga – Y me alce el cuello con alguna pintura de Nick.

Me encogí de hombros divertida. Ángela se rio a mi lado. Pensé en cuál de las tantas pinturas que tiene podía pedirla prestada para la escuela. Tome mi celular y empecé a escribir un mensaje

.

_¿Puedo tomar prestada una pintura, es para una actividad de la escuela?_

.

– ¿Y tú? – Le pregunte de vuelta quien se encogió de hombros

– Quizá entre a danza, veo desde aquí que Jessica está haciendo equipos – Miramos ambas en su dirección quien intentaba llamar la atención de unas chicas atrás de ella – Me gusta Voleibol, y estoy en el equipo de la escuela, si se arma algún equipo decente quizá entre también – Asentí, era un buen plan.

– Si no podríamos hacer el documental juntas – Le ofrecí, emocionada por el proyecto, su mirada se ilumino y asintió feliz.

– Incluso aunque entre en el equipo podemos trabajar juntas – Asentí conforme. Mi celular vibro.

.

_Si_

.

Un hombre de pocas palabras eso era él. Suspire, la mayor parte del tiempo, me mantenía callada, simplemente asintiendo o encogiéndome de hombros cada que alguien de ellos hablaba, respondía cuando era necesario y lo adecuado. Rara vez mantenía conversaciones largas con ellos. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a mi falta de comunicación y conmigo ya era un mal habito que adquirí cuando estaba deprimida. Pero ellos me dan mi espacio y tiempo.

– Cada competencia tendrá además sus propias condiciones, las cuales colocaremos en las áreas de anuncios, léanlas antes de inscribirse – La voz de la Profesora de arte sonó algo molesta – El calendario de las competencias se publicara una vez que todos estén inscritos ya que les debemos dar el tiempo a cada una de ellas.

– Como último – El director – Hay una actividad obligatoria para todos como hemos visto, hemos dejado el tema de historia un poco de lado en las categorías, por lo que todos, deberán ir buscando un vestuario que este ambientado en la época de la Guerra Civil a su medida, ya que haremos algunas actividades. Su maestro de historia les dará todos los detalles en su siguiente clase.

– Pueden retirarse. A partir del lunes pueden pasar a la biblioteca a inscribirse en sus actividades.

Me quede en mi lugar. Esperando que todos salieran del gimnasio, observe a Alice y a Edward en la puerta mirándome. Mande un ultimo mensaje.

.

_También necesito un vestido_

.

.

.

**VECZOZ MASEN**

.

.


	5. Compañera

**.**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo, la serie TVD y Los originales no son míos. Solo la loca historia me pertenece.**

.

.

**"Tu lugar está en el ayer, todo lo que era ya no lo es"**

**– Ha Ash**

.

.

**CAPITULO 5. COMPAÑERA**

.

.

Llegue a casa cansada, y lo primero que hice fue tomar un baño rápido, cuando salí mi energía se había esfumado, y deseando descansar unos minutos antes de ponerme en marcha de nuevo, cerré las cortinas y me acosté tal cual estaba en la cama, me asegure de que la toalla estuviera aun sujeto a mi cuerpo antes de abrazar mi almohada y dejarme atrapar por el sueño.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí que había cometido un error, no era normal que tuviera tanto sueño de la nada.

Había estado rodeada de seres sobrenaturales y tan familiarizada últimamente con la magia que había aprendido a diferenciar lo raro de lo malo. Alguien estaba jugando conmigo de nuevo del mismo modo que lo hicieron hace 7 meses justo después de que ellos se fueron.

Fue así como en primer lugar volé a Nueva Orleans.

Pelee tanto como pude contra la inconciencia pero mientras más peleaba más duro y doloroso se volvía. Con un suspiro me deje ir, deseando que Davina llegara pronto y descubriera lo que pasaba.

De repente me vi arrojada al barrio francés, frente a mí se encontrada Sophie Deveraux, retrocedí asustada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pero hubo algo diferente, parecía como si no me reconociera, camino hacia mí con los ojos fijos en algo detrás de mí, me hice a un lado aunque no a tiempo, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto de su cuerpo con el mío solo para sentir un pequeño escalofrió subir por mi columna, abrí los ojos en el momento en que ella pasaba atreves de mi

– ¿¡Que mierda!? – Solté un grito, acostumbrada a esconderme y mantener fuera de mí la atención, lleve mis manos a mi boca, aun cuando en mi mente sabía que ella no me oiría.

Vi como ella camino hacia un callejón, como siguiendo a alguien, sabía que debía de alejarme de ella, sabía que debería encontrar la manera de regresar a mi cuerpo, pero en lugar de eso me encontré caminando detrás de Sophie. Entre después de ella al callejón solo para encontrar al final a Marcel recargado en la pared oculto en la oscuridad. Mire como el cuerpo de Sophie se relajaba, intentando no parecer tan intimidante

– ¿Tienes información? – Fue lo primero que dijo Marcel a la bruja.

– Lamentablemente no, están muy bien escondidas – Suspiro ella recargándose en la pared a su lado, bastante cerca de él.

Mantenían un tono bajo, tratando de evitar ser escuchados. Supe enseguida que hablaban de nosotras.

– ¿Qué hay de Hayley? – Mi cuerpo dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre por primera vez desde hace unos meses.

Mi corazón se llenó de culpa al recordar el estado en el que estaba cuando la vi por última vez…

.

.

La mujer lobo a sus pies lloraba escandalosamente encorvada en el suelo, sostenía con fuerza su vientre plano mientras que por sus piernas corría sangre. Su ropa estaba empapada al igual que la de Elijah. Sintió la mirada de los hermanos Mikaelson sobre ella. La sangre formaba un rio que llegaba hasta mi pies y cubría un gran espacio alrededor de la loba.

Hayley tenía aproximadamente 1 y medio mes de embarazo cuando perdió a su hija por la maldición de Agnes, una bruja. Elijah había intentado detener los efectos de la maldición que hacia subir, hasta un punto en excesivo, su temperatura corporal, adentrándolos en el agua fría, la maldición solo tenía el firme propósito de asesinar al bebe que se encontraba en su vientre, ahora vacío.

La fuerza de sus propias rodillas cedieron con su peso, se empapo de la sangre que salía del cuerpo de Hayley, su vista se nublo, su mundo giro sobre ella mientras que el olor a sangre llegaba a ella, intento concentrarse, ignorar la fuente de su malestar antes de desmayarse y se encontró arrodillada acercándose a la mujer que lloraba la pérdida de un ser que jamás llego a conocer, una mano la detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, al mirar al dueño solo recibió una mirada de advertencia, silenciando de ese modo cualquier palabra de consuelo que tenía.

Él tenía razón.

Si ella hablaba terminaría revelándole la verdad sobre su bebe. Las lágrimas acudieron a ella desbordándose por sus ojos, y un sollozo escapo de entre sus labios confundiéndose con los de la mujer. Se dejó levantar por Klaus mientras que la alejaba de la que era su amiga. Se aferró a él con todo lo que tenía mientras él estaba en el mismo estado que la pequeña loba, abrazadora y pegándose contra su pequeño cuerpo.

Intento calmarse, adentrarse en mi mundo de irrealidad al que había estado hasta hace unas semanas, controlando sus emociones y fundiéndose en el calor del hombre que la abrazaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado abrazada a Klaus, pero la siguiente vez que abrió sus ojos se encontraba en su habitación, todo a su alrededor se sentía más oscuro, ya no se sentía esa vibra de esperanza en el aire. Se sentó en la cama controlando sus emociones. Su mirada se trabo en su escritorio, sobre la pequeña mesa había una maleta y dos en el suelo, encontró rápidamente una nota y se acercó a leerla:

.

"_Nos vamos antes de caer la noche"_

.

Reconocería siempre la perfecta caligrafía de Klaus. Asintió para sí misma poniéndose a guardar las pocas posesiones que tenía con ella y hacían falta empacar. Se dio un baño rápido, se vistió de manera cómoda y antes de tener oportunidad en pensar en lo acontecido anoche se dirigió escaleras abajo a preparar el desayuno a los demás. Se detuvo de golpe al entrar en la cocina, Hayley se encontraba en la encimera con un vaso lleno de lo que supuse era Whisky, aun lado una botella casi vacía.

En otras circunstancias habría tomado un vaso y bebido con ella hasta el fin del día. Sabía que ella debería de estar apoyándola a superar su perdida, pero le era imposible acercarse más a ella después de lo que había pasado. Ahora tenía que correr lejos de las brujas y mantenerse alejada de Nueva Orleans.

Ese era el trato.

Ella salvaría a la familia Mikaelson si protegían Forks de los ataques de Victoria, había traicionado a los suyos de ambos lados, a las brujas y a los lobos, le había arrebatado a la que era su mejor amiga la oportunidad de ser madre, había hecho un trato con Marcel Gerard poniéndose en peligro para recuperar y encontrar toda la información que Hayley tenía tiempo buscando. Incluso Davina había estado de acuerdo con ella en entregarle a Hayley su manada de lobos. Le daría la libertad de alejarse de la familia original. Todo esto solo para proteger a sus padres y amigos, para mantener a salvo a los Cullen… y a ella.

Había logrado todo eso, incluso había intentado salvar al bebé de Klaus y Hayley, pero el tiempo había corrido contra todos, para cuando Davina llego a ella, no había tiempo más que para…

.

.

Me forcé a regresar al presente, odiaba recordar el hecho de que era la causa del dolor de la loba.

– Está mejor – Dijo Marcel – Superándolo.

– Me cuesta creerlo – Dijo la mujer bufando impaciente y nerviosa – Para que me has citado Marcel, pueden considerarlo traición el simple hecho de estar hablándote.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

– Solo para avisarte – Se detuvo en la entrada del callejón cerca de su cuerpo, por un segundo le dio la impresión de que él sabía que ella estaba ahí – Klaus esta cabreado, y está dispuesto a matar a cualquier bruja que quiera encontrarlos.

– No lo entiendo – Dijo ella alejándose igualmente de la pared, siguiéndolo. – Solo intentamos encontrar a…

Y entonces lo entendió, ella sabía que estábamos con él. Marcel asintió.

– Kol encontró a su compañero en una de las tuyas – Su voz se desvaneció mientras caminaba fuera de su vista.

Quería ir detrás de Marcel pero su velocidad era bastante rápida para que mi presencia lo siguiera, por lo que me vi obligada a permanecer con Sophie, ella parecía en shock, pero a pesar de su estado, podía ver atreves de sus ojos como su mente estaba trabajando en un plan de acción y poner en su ventaja la nueva información. Sentí resentimiento hacia Marcel por darle tal información, casi parecía como si estuviera rompiendo nuestro trato.

Seguí a Sophie atreves de las calles abarrotadas de gente, evitando tocar a cualquier persona que se acercaba demasiado a mí. Llegamos al panteón de las brujas, ella entro confiada pero yo me detuve en la entrada.

Sea lo que sea que me estuviera pasando no era nada bueno, y podría quedarme atrapada en el terreno sagrado. Me aleje del panteón y decidí caminar hasta que regresara a mi cuerpo en Forks pero mi vista se puso muy borrosa y me empecé a sentir muy débil, mis ojos se cerraron y me deje caer.

La siguiente vez que abrí mis ojos me encontraba acostada de espaldas sobre pasto húmedo, sabía que aún no regresaba a mi cuerpo, pero la vista que estaba obteniendo era simplemente hermosa. Me encontraba debajo de un árbol de flores rosas, entre las ramas pasaban algunos rayos de sol haciendo un efecto precioso. Estaba atardeciendo ya. Entonces empecé a oír gritos y mi nombre fue mencionado. Suspire y me obligue a levantarme.

Ohh Sorpresa. Jadee

Me encontraba en la Mansión Cullen. Sentí el dolor caracterisco golpear mi pecho. Odiaba sentirme así. Pero mientras lo sentía, mi cuerpo se vio impulsado hacia la puerta principal.

Era mi oportunidad para volver a verlos sin tener que fingir que no me importaban en absoluto.

Mi mano se cerró en torno al pomo de la puerta solo para descubrir que mi mano la atravesaba por completo, no podía hacer presión. Suspire antes de impulsarme bruscamente atreves de la madera hacia el interior de la residencia. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando termino mi cuerpo de pasar por completo. Se trataba de una sensación desagradable.

– ¡Ella no te quiere cerca, Edward! – La voz de Rosalie llego hasta mí.

Camine despacio, casi sin querer llegar a la sala, temiendo por un momento con lo que me iba a encontrar.

– ¡Sé que aún me quiere! – Su voz sonó distorsionada por el dolor

Esme se encontraba en un sillón individual sumida en sus pensamientos, con su cabeza en sus manos, mientras que Carlisle se encontraba detrás de ella inclinado contra el respaldo del sillón, sus manos jalaban suavemente su cabello. Jasper se encontraba mirando atreves del gran ventanal, su respiración era acompasada, el intentaba soportar todas las emociones de la sala. Emmet se encontraba sentado en el suelo a los pies de Rosalie, que le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo. Edward caminaba de lado a lado de la sala, jalando fuertemente su cabello, frustrado. Alice estaba debajo del Piano acostada en el suelo con los ojos desenfocados.

– Esta con ellos, Edward – La voz tranquila de Jasper me hizo girarme a mirarlo, sus ojos en el reflejo daban justo a donde yo me encontraba.

Sentí miedo de que pusiera reconocer mis sentimientos, el frunció el ceño justo cuando controlaba mis respiraciones a la par de mis emociones y los encerraba en el fondo de mi corazón. Su frente se acentuó pero se giró a ver a Edward.

– Si ella nos quisiera cerca – se detuvo encontrando las palabras adecuadas – Ya lo hubiera demostrado…

Todos lo miraron fijamente.

– ¿Quieres decir que ya… no nos… quiere? – Alice sollozo

Mis piernas temblaron, me derrumbe en el suelo, observando el desastre que estaba haciendo con mis decisiones.

.

_Diles Jasper, diles la verdad…_ Suplique… _diles que aun los quiero, diles que aún me duele su partida, que me duele mucho mantenerme alejada de todos y sobre todo diles que estoy haciendo esto por ellos, pídeles que me entiendan, y me dejen hacer esto a mi manera…diles que me dejen ir… que ya no luchen por mi… yo ya estoy muy lejos._

_._

– Yo no he dicho eso – Negó Jasper y se recargo en la pared – He estado analizando los sentimientos de Bella desde lejos cada que se acercan a ella… – Suspiro, entonces él era la causa de que me sintiera observada todo este tiempo – Los quiere, pero también sufre mucho cada que están cerca. Nuestra partida le debió de haber afectado bastante y es muy probable que por esa razón terminara involucrada con la familia original.

Se originó un silencio abrumador.

– Estuvo hospitalizada y catatónica durante dos semanas después de nuestra partida en el hospital, no comía, no hablaba, ni siquiera se movía… y cuando lo hacía se… se abrazaba así misma mientras susurraba el nombre de Edward – la voz de Carlisle me avergonzó – Fue dada de alta y obtuvo visitas periódicas de su doctor, el incluyo notas donde a pesar donde se le veía una mejora, como ir a la escuela, sacar buenas notas, atender la casa… su aspecto se deterioraba y según Charlie al terminar lo que se le pedía solo se quedaba mirando a la nada y no hablaba al menos que fuera una pregunta directa, en una visita médica, Bella admitió no estar durmiendo por las pesadillas y que comía poco por las náuseas que le provocaban los medicamentos… le receto pastillas para dormir y le disminuyo la dosis del tratamiento psiquiatrico… pero solo un mes después fue ingresada de nuevo y puesta bajo tutela del Psiquiatra Anderson en el hospital de Port Angeles tras…. – Se detuvo, yo sabía lo que iba a decir, gemí frustrada mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis manos – tras un intento de suicido

Se escucharon varios jadeos atreves de la casa. Y yo sabía que Carlisle aún no había terminado. Mire un punto fijo en la pared esperando las reacciones de todos y que Carlisle terminara de contar mi historial médico.

– ¿Intento de suicidio, Carlisle? – Esme prácticamente chillo levantándose del sofá y encarando a Carlisle, el asintió – Mi pobre bebé ¿Qué hemos hecho al dejarla tan sola y sufriendo? Esto es nuestra culpa… mi culpa por permitir irnos aun sabiendo en el fondo de mi corazón que no era correcto

_Quería decirle que no era su culpa, yo había decidido cortarme las venas para silenciar las voces en mi cabeza, las imágenes tan atroces que hasta el día de hoy me atormentaban, pero ellos me habían dejado sola y sintiéndome tan inútil por meses antes de encontrar una razón para luchar que no fuera la alucinación de cualquiera de ellos, que una parte de mi deseaba que sintieran una milésima de lo que había sentido y aun siento._

– No es solo tu culpa, cariño – La voz de Carlisle se volvió pesada – Bella… intento suicidarse tres veces mientras estaba internada, dos meses después de que sus padres la ingresaron, ella escapo…

Todos jadearon, despacio, como no queriendo interrumpir aún más a Carlisle se sentaron en los sillones, todos mirando a Carlisle que evitaba la mirada de todos. Tendría que ir en estos días a hablar con él. Darle alguna clase de paz mental. Ya que por su expresión, sabía que realmente sabía TODO lo que había sucedido y estaba súper minimizando las cosas para su familia, pasando muy por encima de mi situación.

– No se supo nada de ella durante un poco más de un mes, incluso fue dada por muerta cuando se encontró su camioneta… al final de un acantilado…una semana antes de que ella regresara a casa de su padre se realizó una ceremonia como funeral – Suspiro y miro por la ventana, donde yo me encontraba en ese momento – Estaba muy cambiada, era la Bella que todos recordaban antes de nuestra partida... Pero sobre todo, a donde ella iba… – Centro su mirada en Edward – Algún Mikaelson la acompañaba…

Un silencio apareció en la sala, y yo me empecé a sentir muy pesada sabía que regresaría a mi habitación, pero no quería irme, no ahora…

– Hable con Peter en la mañana – Jasper hablo, su voz se empezó a alejar de mi – Los rumores son ciertos… Klaus encontró a su compañera…

.

.

**VECZOZ MASEN**

**.**

**.**


	6. Pasado

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo, la serie TVD y Los originales no son míos. Solo la loca historia me pertenece.**

.

.

"**Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte, aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte;**

**y acaso no comprendas, en esa despedida, que, aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida"**

–**José Ángel Buesa**

.

.

**CAPITULO 6. PASADO**

.

.

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos al abrirlos fue a una Davina inclinada sobre mí, sonreí cuando fue desplazada a un lado con un empujón suave por Rebekah.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Escuche la voz de Davina.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Evadí el tema

– Van a dar las 7 de la noche – Charlie llegaba en una hora, debía empezar a preparar la cena.

Rebekah me ayudo a sentarme en la cama y fue en ese momento donde me di cuenta que aun solo tenía una toalla sobre mi cuerpo, me sonroje al instante mientras me aseguraba apresuradamente a sostenerla en su lugar. En ese momento entro Klaus con el celular en la mano luciendo enojado, me miro de arriba a bajo antes de ir al closet y sacar una camisa negra, se acercó a mi recorriendo a su hermana de su lugar y me ayudo a ponerme su camina sobre la toalla.

La camisa era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Tome una posición más cómoda y mire directamente a Nick.

– Marcel a compartido información con las brujas – Sabia que surgirían muchas preguntas, pero ellos necesitaban saber.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Davina se acercó asustada, mientras que Klaus dejaba mi lado y miraba por la ventana tratando de controlarse.

– No sé bien como sucedió… pero mi... – dude –… ¿mi alma? viajo hacia Nueva Orleans de nuevo, justo cuando Marcel y Sophie se encontraron hoy a hablar sobre nosotras… Pensé que las brujas ya no podían entrar en mi cabeza….

– ¿Que más paso? – Ignoro mi último comentario… yo sabía que tenía que decirles sobre mi visita a casa de los Cullen pero no pude, las palabras no salieron de mí.

– Nada mas – Baje la mirada mientras que suspiraba – Hablaron de Hayley

Me rodee con mis brazos, recordando a la loba que lo había perdido todo. Se hizo un silencio abrumador.

– ¿Exactamente que dijo Marcel? – Rebekah lo llevaba peor, ella aun amaba al Rey de Nueva Orleans, y el hecho de que el no quisiera renunciar a todo por ella aun le dolía.

Se suponía que él nos protegería desde allá, creando falsas alarmas de nosotras o deteniendo a las brujas como siempre lo había hecho. Pero en este momento no sabía si era amigo o enemigo.

– Que… – suspire tratando de recordar, aunque la voz de Carlisle aun rondaba mi cabeza – Klaus estaba enojado y dispuesto a… matar a cualquier bruja que se atreviera a encontrarnos… ¿Klaus? – Lo llame, el giro a verme de lado – Lo saben, saben que uno de los Hermanos Mikaelson han encontrado a su compañera en una de las del clan de las brujas…

El solo asintió mientras miraba fijamente a Davina, vi como su aura negra se expandía hacia los lados, inundando toda la habitación, siempre había podido ver su aura, es por eso que sabía muy bien cómo actuar cuando estaba enojado aun cuando él no decía nada, aunque jamás se lo había mencionado a nadie, suponía que se trataba de un efecto de nuestro lazo.

– ¿Por qué puede hacer esos… viajes? – Demando con voz profunda, un ligero escalofrió me recorrió y tuve el impulso irracional de ir hacia él y abrazarlo – ¡Se suponía que habías creado una barrera a su alrededor para evitar que las tuyas la controlaran de nuevo!

Sus ojos me sostuvieron la mirada, él sabía lo que quería hacer, pero sus ojos me detuvieron en mi lugar. Recordé que él no apreciaba mi afecto emocional de manera pública, por lo que mis brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor, respirando lo más hondo que mis pulmones me permitían. Mi instinto me pedía sentirlo cerca en ese momento, pero el lazo me mantenía en mi lugar dándole lo que él me pedía.

Cuando los Cullen se fueron, la "protección" que mi abuela Marie había colocado en mi para que ningún ser sobrenatural entrara en mi cabeza o cuerpo sin mi consentimiento, creó una brecha por lo intenso del dolor que sentía por la ruptura de mi compañero, lo que las brujas de nueva Orleans habían aprovechado para meter en mi cabeza imágenes de todas las muertes que un ser que no conocía estaba provocando. Cuando la protección se restauró el hechizo que habían usado quedo en mi mente atrapado también, manteniéndome en un estado de estupor que los médicos lo asociaron a un estado de shock por evento traumático… lo que no sabían era que estaba presenciando miles de muertes…

Muertes que habían provocado Klaus Mikaelson

La tatarabuela de mi abuela paterna, Cleo, era la última sobreviviente de un aquelarre de brujas poderoso que residían bastante cerca de la reserva la Push, se habían sacrificado para darle todo su poder a cambio de que Cleo creara una protección a todo alrededor de Fork, protegiendo a todas las familias de un mal que ella no pudo derrotar… El ser la había asesinado, y su poder había ingresado al cuerpo de su pequeña bebe recién nacida que había sido criada por un chamán de la reserva la Push.

Ese hecho no solo había provocado sus muertes, si no la extinción total de la fuente de su poder y la inhabilidad de trasferir a sus descendientes el gen de la magia. Solo los descendientes de la abuela Cleo, los Swan, eran capaces de llevar dicho poder, y no solo eso, si no que ahora nos consideraban una sub especie de Siphons, por la capacidad de también extraer la magia de otros seres para sí mismas.

La Abuela Marie, había intentado explicarme toda la historia cuando había cumplido 10 años, pero en mi inocencia había creído que se trataban de cuentos. Ella al ver la renuencia de Rene sobre que yo aprendiera magia, había creado una barrera a mí alrededor para evitar que el poder saliera a flote, y evitando que alguien tratara de controlarme para obtener dicho poder.

Barrera que había reforzado Davina, cuando estábamos huyendo.

Lo irónico del destino era que estaba ahora ligada y comprometida con el hijo del monstruo que mi ancestro debía derrotar… Mikael Mikaelson

Mi cuerpo se inclinó levemente hacia la derecha y me sobresalte cuando sentí un cuerpo a mi lado, Klaus había sentido mi cambio de humor y sabía que su cercanía siempre me ayudaba a recordar donde estaba y tranquilizarme. Me recargue en su cuerpo sin atreverme a mover mis brazos y relajándome al instante.

– Creo que es su habilidad manifestada – Dijo Davina levantando un grimorio y abriendo una página en específica, la dejo en la cama para que pudiera alcanzarla – Muchas brujas son buenas en la botánica… en los hechizos… otras son como Sophie que pueden saber cuándo una mujer está embarazada… yo después de la cosecha puedo sentir cuando las brujas hacen un hechizo… Bella puede hacer que su alma viaje a cierto lugar…

– Por un momento cuando sentía… mi alma… abandonarme… pensé que alguien me estaba arrastrando hacia nueva Orleans… – Dije mis pensamientos en voz alta, leyendo el grimorio

– Eso se debe a que no sabías lo que estaba sucediendo… y tú mismo poder y habilidad te estaban guiando hacia donde necesitabas estar, en este caso en la reunión de Marcel y Sophie, con practica puedes tu misma provocar el viaje hacia la dirección que desees…

– ¿Cómo un sexto sentido? – Pregunto Rebekah

– Si, eso es lo que supongo – Davina suspiro, se mordió el labio antes de mirar a Klaus, sabía que estaba ocultando algo a Klaus – Bella es bastante poderosa, y gran parte de ese poder está dentro de ella sin utilizar, ha estado encapsulado dentro de ella sin salir, acostumbrada a vivir así y el poder acostumbrado a manifestarse solo en casos de emergencia… sobre todo ahora que esta emparejada y…

– ¡KLAUS! – se escuchó un grito en el piso de abajo

Sentí como Klaus abandonaba mi lado, desapareciendo del cuarto junto con su hermana, Davina me espero mientras que me levantaba rápido y corría al closet, jale la toalla debajo de la camisa de Klaus y tome rápidamente una leggins de licra negra antes de ponerme los tenis y bajar rápido detrás de Davina.

En mi sala se encontraba Kol obligando y forzando a un muchacho a permanecer arrodillado. Klaus estaba enfrente de el con los brazos cruzados mirando al hombre mientras que Beck se acercaba a nosotras como protección. Sentí una presencia más en la casa, pero no tuve que concentrarme demasiado antes de que Elijah apareciera también en la pequeña habitación. Se acercó a su hermano menor para ayudarlo cuando observo que empezaba a tener dificultades. Una tela roja cayo hacia un lado y antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo mi mano se levantó y el objeto voló rápidamente hacia mi palma abierta. Mis mejillas se colorearon del mismo tono del objeto al darme cuenta que se trataba de una de mis camisetas que había dejado en el bote de la ropa sucia la semana pasada.

Davina me miro con ojos desorbitados antes de tomar la ropa y mirar a Klaus con angustia.

– Solo te daré una oportunidad para contestar – Dijo Klaus agachándose enfrente del tipo – ¿Por qué tienes una camiseta de Bella Swan?

Camine hacia el sabiendo que estaba protegida por todos, pero como protección extra, estire mi escudo físico a mi alrededor, una burbuja azul claro casi transparente me cubrió un alrededor de un metro, sabía que nadie podría verla más que yo y Klaus, quien asintió hacia mí.

De pronto ante mí se encontraba un muchacho de alrededor de 17 años, piel blanca y tensa, ojos negros completamente oscuros, colmillos a la vista y el veneno escurriendo por sus comisuras, automáticamente di un paso hacia atrás y un escudo extra color verde claro cubrió a Davina mientras me obligaba a no proteger a Klaus, sabiendo que no lo apreciaría.

El muchacho era un frio.

Él se negó a contestarle, pero cuando me diviso su mirada se trabo en la mía, mi cuerpo se estremeció y de pronto mi vista de oscureció un segundo antes de poder me vi a mi misma enfrente de mí, me sentía gruñendo, una presión impresionante me mantenía inclinada hacia el suelo y me apretaba los brazos que intentaba soltar a cualquier costo, me observe asustada mientras retrocedía de nuevo, mis ojos estaban desenfocados y mi respiración era lenta.

De pronto comprendí que estaba viendo atreves de sus ojos. Quise gritar de terror, pero ningún sonido salió de mis labios.

_¡Ella!_

Su pensamiento me llego de pronto asustándome

_¡Es ella!_

_¡Mátala!_

Preste atención cuando observe a mi cuerpo brincar asustado.

_Victoria, Mi Amor, ¡Estarás tan feliz!_

_¡La encontré!_

_¡Mátala!_

_¡Ahora!_

Sentí el cuerpo moverse desesperado por llegar a mi cuerpo mientras que las manos me seguían forzando a estar quieta y no moverme.

_¡Victoria, mi amor! –_ Su amor y capricho me inundo de pronto, y supe que el de en verdad la amaba, aunque dudaba que ella le correspondiera.

_¡Al fin serás feliz!_

_¡Solo hará falta terminar con ese tal Clan Cullen!_

_¡Ya no hará falta más neófitos!_

_¡Mátala!_

Sacudí la cabeza despejándome y mirando a mí alrededor, ahora enfrente de mí solo se encontraba el tipo gruñéndome, mientras se removía en tu lugar para llegar hasta mí y matarme.

– Vaya… Eso fue nuevo y escalofriante – dije en voz baja, aunque no la suficiente como para evitar que los demás me escucharan.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Bella? – La voz educada de Elijah llego desde mi derecha, hablábamos poco desde de que tuvo que dejar a Hayley

– Él ha venido a matarme en nombre de Victoria – Dije simplemente sin explicar el cómo lo sabía.

Daba miedo el cómo mi poder poco a poco iba creciendo y manifestándose cuando menos lo esperaba, tendría que empezar a controlarlo, tomarme mi tiempo para saber mis limites, alce mi cabeza solo para encontrar la mirada intensa de Klaus, antes de sentir como su preocupación se extendía a lo largo de nuestro lazo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, él muy rara la vez me dejaba ver ese lado de él. De pronto se giró y encaro al joven frio.

– Ese si es un problema – Dijo con burla mi prometido

Trague saliva, sabía que tenía que salir rápidamente de la sala, no debería de ver como el solucionaba mi problema, pero me obligue a ser fuerte, a respirar y a mantener mi boca cerrada, reforcé mis escudos y me hice a un lado donde no estorbaría, mantuve mi vista en los hermanos Mikaelson.

– Aquí no, Nick – Dijo de pronto su hermana Rebekah mirándome

Todos voltearon a verme en ese momento, Klaus estuvo enfrente de mí en segundos mientras sostenía mi mirada y sus manos intentaban aflojar mis manos que se ceñían a mi alrededor con fuerza, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me abrazaba, el dolor de mi pecho se extendió a mi cuerpo, lo mantuve para mí, lo encerré de nuevo en mi corazón, no queriendo que Klaus se enterara del dolor que aún me provocaban aquellas imágenes.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar en contra de mi voluntad y de pronto me vi rodeada de sus brazos, los sollozos escaparon de mi boca y me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de ese momento.

Metida en los brazos de Klaus no me di cuenta cuando sus hermanos salieron de la casa de mi padre, sabía que se harían cargo, que le matarían, pero ellos jamás lo dirían, y yo no preguntaría. Debía empezar a superar todo pronto, o jamás podría cuidarme en el mundo de enemigos de Klaus.

Sentí la suavidad de la cama a mi espalda y más pronto de lo que habría esperado sus labios reclamaba los míos, sabía que solo era una distracción, sabía que él lo estaba intentando, así que me aferre a su esfuerzo y respondí el beso con ganas.

.

.

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	7. Luces Rojas

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo, la serie TVD y Los originales no son míos. Solo la loca historia me pertenece.**

.

.

.

– **Las despedidas te hacen pensar.**

**Te hacen darte cuenta de lo que tuviste, de lo que perdiste, y de lo que diste por sentado.**

– **Ritu Ghatourey.**

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 7. LUCES ROJAS**

.

.

Suspire mientras bajaba del auto, la mansión Cullen se alzaba frente a mí, haciéndome sentir pequeña, escuche que las puertas de lo demás también se abrían y cerraban.

No habían querido dejarme venir sola, así que Rebekah y Elijah habían venido acompañándome, mientras que Klaus y Kol se dirigían a New Orleans para hablar con Marcel, y Davina se quedaba en la nueva casa de los Mikaelson arreglando todo para mi mudanza, hoy en la tarde debía de hablar con Charlie.

La puerta principal se abrió y me encontré queriendo correr hacia Esme que me miraba con sorpresa y abrazarla, respire hondo un par de veces antes de empezar a caminar con ellos a mis espaldas, subí lentamente los escalones, tomándome mi tiempo para absorber todos los detalles.

– Hola Esme – Salude lo más educada posible una vez que llegue al frente de ella

– Buenos días Señora Cullen – Dijo rápidamente mi cuñado acercándose a la mujer que considere mi madre y extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de ella

Esme me miro con cuidado, preguntando silenciosamente, sonreí un poco para quitarle parte de su preocupación y asentí mientras miraba la mano de Elijah, sus ojos brillaron en respuesta antes de sonreír amablemente al hombre de traje y aceptar su saludo.

– Buenos días Señor Mikaelson – Devolvió el saludo, sonreí con burla ante el "Señor" – Señorita Rebekah – Dijo saludando con cortesía también a la rubia a mi izquierda.

– ¿Se encuentra Carlisle? – Fui directo al tema principal, pero mientras Esme negaba con la cabeza mi vista se desvió hacia el interior de la casa – Tenemos… unos temas urgente e importante que discutir con él.

Mi respiración se detuvo al encontrar a Edward sentando en el banco de su piano mirando hacia sus piernas, huyendo de mi mirada, suspire antes de obligarme a mover la vista de nuevo a Esme. Ella me sonrió en comprensión antes de hacerse a un lado e invitarnos a pasar, los tres nos quedamos en nuestro lugar, esperando.

\- No, aun no llega del Hospital – Miro hacia adentro observando como sus demás hijos bajaban la escalera al pendiente de nosotros y ocupaban sus respectivos sitios en la sala. – Pero pasen, sean bienvenidos – Dijo las palabras adecuadas para permitir que los vampiros de sangre pudieran entrar en casas con propietario – No debe de tardar en llegar mi marido, le llamare enseguida para meterle un poco de prisa si es urgente.

– Si no le molesta Señora Cullen – Dijo Elijah desde mi derecha, colocando una mano en mi espalda – Preferimos esperar en su jardín, un lugar menos… – Fingió buscar la palabra adecuada mientras miraba a los demás en la sala – incomodo.

– Oh… – Fue todo lo que pudo decir la mujer de cabellos caoba frente de mí, me apiade de ella.

– Tenemos cosas que discutir entre nosotros antes de que llegue Carlisle – le sonreí mientras nos dirigía hacia donde había despertado en mi viaje anterior – ¡Oh Esme! – Me gire hacia ella que aún nos miraba desde la puerta con una mirada extraña, ella me dio esa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado – ¿Podrías proporcionarnos unas sillas y un vaso de agua?

– Claro, pequeña – dijo con tanta amabilidad que mi corazón se encogió.

Sonreí en respuesta mientras continuaba mi camino metida en mis pensamientos. Desde la visita del Vampiro en la casa de mi padre se había hablado bastante en la casa sobre la información que había obtenido de su cabeza y la forma en que nos dirigíamos. Todos habían concordado en que la amenaza más pronta y peligrosa era Victoria.

Cuando ellos escucharon la palabra "Neófito" se preocuparon, y después de explicarnos a Davina y a mí que era lo que significaba mi estrés se había aumentado toneladas. Al parecer, Victoria estaba creando vampiros con poco autocontrol y más fuerza que un frio normal, con el simple propósito de matarme.

Semanas antes de que escapara del Sanatorio Mental en el que me encontraba internada, Victoria me había hecho una segunda visita, creando en mi cuerpo varias heridas y dejándome al borde de la muerte, los encargados de mi área habían creído que se trataba de un tercer intento de suicidio, por lo que me habían mantenido atada y sedada. Mis planes de escape se habían visto frustrados por semanas hasta que las heridas habían sanado y me había vuelto a ganar la confianza de los enfermeros para soltarme.

Ella me había advertido que tenía preparado para mí una muerte horrenda y que me vería romperme en pedazos antes de acabar conmigo, que sufriría lo mismo que ella al perder a un ser amado y sobrevivirle al dolor.

– ¿Estas segura de esto, Bella? – Dijo Rebekah una vez que llegamos al borde del jardín, me recargue en el árbol

– Ellos deben de saber – Suspire mientras cerraba los ojos y mantenía a raya la sensación de livianez en mi cuerpo que en los dos últimos días había aprendido a reconocer como la primera sensación de viajes y a controlarla.

– También estoy de acuerdo con este loco plan de Bella – Dijo Elijah unos pasos más lejos de nosotras – Si queremos cubrir todos los golpes debemos de contar con que al menos ellos sepan a lo que nos enfrentamos.

– Vale… eso lo entiendo pero… – Dijo Rebekah, se interrumpió bruscamente

Abrí los ojos mientras miraba a Esme, Alice y Jasper acercarse a nosotros con lo que les había pedido. Ninguno hizo ningún movimiento, reconociendo la postura tensa de Jasper, y sus ojos observadores, analizando todos los más leves movimientos de mis acompañantes. Si el supiera que de quien debía de preocuparse era de mí. Fácilmente podría incendiar la casa a mitad del bosque y permanecer en medio del caos sin sufrir daño alguno. Suspire mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba la cabeza en el tronco del árbol, la pesadez en mi cabeza se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitarla, así que estire una mano buscando el confort de una solidez a mi lado.

Una mano suave, gentil y fuerte, que reconocí como la de Elijah, tomo mi mano sosteniéndome en mi sitio, Me deje ir mientras escuchaba el suave murmullo a mi alrededor, alcance a distinguir a Elijah disculpándose en mi nombre mientras daba una mentira rápida sobre que estaba cansada y con mucho sueño.

De pronto me encontré en el hospital de Fork, un estremecimiento me recorrió, hacía mucho que no iba a uno. Salí rápidamente de aquel lugar, odiando los recuerdos que ese lugar me traía. Sentí de pronto como alguien pasaba a través de mí.

– ¿Sabes a que han ido, Edward? – Pregunto la voz de Carlisle.

Parpadee mientras me acercaba a él y caminaba a su lado hacia su auto, no logre escuchar la respuesta de Edward.

– Eso me preocupa – Carlisle se detuvo un momento mientras buscaba la llave del auto.

Me apresure a ir al lado del conductor y atravesar la puerta para colocarme en el asiento del conductor a un lado de él.

– Sea lo que sea que quieran decirnos… – Carlisle suspiro – No debemos ser relacionados con ellos, Edward… Los Vulturi han dado su ultimátum hoy en la mañana cuando me llamaron… O Bella es parte de nuestro mundo y aquelarre… o parte del de ellos…

Hubo un silencio mientras Edward respondía, Carlisle prendió el auto, pero no salió del estacionamiento. Se quedó quieto escuchando en silencio. Deseaba saber la respuesta de Edward.

– Lo siento, hijo… No está a discusión – Por primera vez veía como Carlisle perdía la compostura, negué con la cabeza, al saber que aun cuando yo no quería que lucharan por mí, se daban tan vencidos fácilmente, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que me negué a derramar – y es precisamente Bella quien tiene que decidir… Es su vida aquí de la que estamos hablando…

De pronto un dolor en mi pecho me golpeo, el aire se fue de mis pulmones mientras me doblaba abrazándome, empecé a jadear en busca de aire, y las lágrimas al fin buscaron su camino sin mi consentimiento, me lleno un sentimiento de impotencia y miedo.

– ¡Doctor Cullen! – Se escuchó un grito de una mujer desde la entrada del hospital.

Levante la vista para ver correr a una enfermera hacia el auto donde nos encontrábamos, el estacionamiento se vio de pronto iluminado por luces rojas.

– ¡Doctor! – La mujer llego al lado de la puerta del conductor, Carlisle había bajado la ventanilla por donde se asomada la mujer, se veía un poco histérica – ¡Qué bueno que lo alcance! La ambulancia trae a un paciente para cirugía urgente…

Carlisle ya estaba apagando el motor del auto y salía rápidamente mientras escuchaba.

– ¿De quién se trata? – La forma en que pregunto me dijo que ya sabía de quien se trataba.

El sentimiento de miedo aumento aún más. Mis oídos por fin distinguieron el sonido característico de la sirena. Mi visión se volvió borrosa mientras observaba a Carlisle correr hacia la ambulancia donde los paramédicos bajaban rápido y con sumo cuidado una camilla.

Jadee mientras mi vista se oscurecía y en ese momento volvía a aclarecerse, lo primero que vi fue el rostro contorsionado de Jasper. Se escuchó un el sonido de un celular. Esme me sonrió en forma de disculpa, mientras tomaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Intente normalizar mi respiración mientras me enderezaba, el sentimiento persistió, aferrándose a todo lo que encontraba en mi interior.

– Se trata de Carlisle – Dije mirando el celular en su mano – No vendrá.

Esme me miro con los ojos abiertos mientras contestaba la llamada y se alejaba un poco, aun a sabiendas que no serviría de nada con los dos vampiros a mis lados.

– Vamos – Empecé a caminar con prisa hacia nuestro auto, los sentí seguirme – Algo malo está sucediendo.

Ellos entendieron mi urgencia y se apresuraron a subir al auto y salir rumbo a la carretera. Observe como los Cullen nos veían desde la entrada de la casa.

– ¿A dónde? – La voz de Elijah que se encontraba al volante me saco de mis pensamientos

– Al hospital – Dije lo primero que me paso por la mente, tenía el presentimiento que el viaje no tenía que ver con Carlisle, si no con la ambulancia.

Sentí el auto acelerar mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración y controlar los sentimientos que me arañaban el corazón.

No supe muy bien cuanto tiempo nos llevó llegar al hospital, pero me parecieron horas estando ahí sentada en los lugares traseros del carro, sintiendo el miedo aumentar conforme nos acercábamos. Mi cuerpo reacciono por si mismo, al abrir la puerta del carro que se encontraba aun en movimiento y se frenó de golpe al sonido de la puerta. Corrí todo lo rápido que podía a través del estacionamiento, aun sin mi comprensión las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

– ¡Bella! – La voz de Rebekah me llego cuando abrí de golpe las puertas de la entrada.

Las enfermeras me miraron asombradas, mi celular en mi bolsillo estaba sonando. Una de las mujeres en el mostrador camino hacia mí, su postura me inquieto. Mi corazón dolió de nuevo, coloque mi mano sobre de él y deje que me guiara. Deje a la enfermera parada en su lugar mientras corría de nuevo a través de los diferentes pasillos, pasando habitaciones, escuchaba pasos detrás de mí y gritos.

Pase dos puertas y lo distinguí como los cuartos de emergencia, me detuve frente de uno. Tenía mucha movilidad, las dos enfermeras dentro gritaban cosas y se movían de un lado a otro del pequeño cuarto. El cabello rubio de Carlisle llamo mi atención, se encontraba inclinado sobre un hombre de mediana edad realizándole reanimación.

– Papá… – Mi voz sonó rasposa, el cuarto se volvió silencioso de pronto

Me acerque a la camilla, las enfermeras me abrieron paso, el único que no dejo de moverse fue Carlisle que aun golpeaba su pecho rítmicamente. Elijah y Rebekah actuaron rápido, obligaron a las enfermeras a salir rápido y sin hacer alboroto. Rebekah salió y se quedó haciendo guardia por fuera. Mi padre tenía una cortada que iba desde su ombligo hasta el principio de su cuello, pude observar muchas mordidas en su cuerpo, además de que algunos de sus miembros se encontraban en una posición extraña, parecía que le habían golpeado repetidas veces.

– Papá… ¿Qué ha pasado? –un sollozo escapo de mis labios y un dolor más fuerte me rodeo. Tome entre mis manos una de las suyas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma cansada y me miraron.

– Te… Amo… Be… Bel…la – Su voz estaba rota, cansada y haciendo más esfuerzo del que podía soportar.

Jadee al comprender que él se estaba despidiendo, él sabía que estaba muriendo. Me gire sin dudarlo hacia mi cuñado. Mi mirada busco la de Elijah que al verme en tal estado actuó de manera rápida. Ambos sabíamos que era muy tarde, pero no podíamos dejar de intentarlo. Carlisle se encontraba ahora alejado de la camilla mirándonos, El mordió su muñeca y la acerco a sus labios entre abiertos de mi padre. Pero entonces el sonido característico de la falta de ritmo cardiaco sonó… uno… dos… tres segundos… cuatro… mi cuerpo estaba paralizado.

– No me abandones papá… – Un sollozo me inundo, seguido de miles más.

.

.

**VECZOZ MASEN**

.

.


	8. VESTIDO NEGRO

.

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo, la serie TVD y Los originales no son míos. Solo la loca historia me pertenece.**

.

.

**\- No puedes morir por el duelo aunque sientas que sí puede pasar.**

**El corazón no se rompe, a pesar de que te duela el pecho como si se rompiera.**

**El dolor desaparece con el tiempo**

**\- Laurell K. Hamilton**.

.

.

**CAPITULO 8. VESTIDO NEGRO**

.

.

– _Por favor despierta, Papi… – Susurre por centésima vez._

_._

Mi garganta quemaba y cada que tragaba saliva, sentía como si una lija se arrastrara por mi garganta lastimándome.

Un olor nauseabundo llego a mí, haciendo que me levantara de la cama y corriera en dirección al baño, vacié la cena que Elijah me había forzado a comer antes de dormir y que mi estómago aún conservaba, sobre la taza del baño, La comida no me había sabido a nada anoche, aunque el repartidor aseguro que era la mejor comida de la zona y que la habían hecho de manera especial para la familia Mikaelson.

Las pesadillas del día de la muerte de mi padre aún me perseguían.

.

.

Las sábanas blancas manchadas con su sangre. El pitido de aquel aparato era lo único que se escuchó durante algunos eternos minutos, el mundo parecía paralizado.

Carlisle despacio se acercó a la máquina y la desconecto. Desee que no lo hubiera hecho, el silencio me estaba matando. Mis sollozos no se hicieron esperar y pronto estuve gritando desesperada que me regresaran a mi padre. Sentía el lazo que compartía con Nick vibraba por las emociones que no lograba controlar en mí, y como él aun a kilómetros de distancia, trataba de tranquilizarme.

– Bella… – La voz de Carlisle llego a mí y su toque en mi mano me silencio, sentía la sangre seca de mi padre en mi rostro y mi playera azul tenía una enorme mancha roja, la garganta me quemaba – Necesitas un tranquilizante…

Mis ojos se abrieron y lo mire lo más indignada y ofendida posible. Sentí como la rabia me dominaba por unos instantes antes de observar a Rebekah acercarse a él del mismo modo en que yo me sentía.

– Sera mejor que salga de la habitación, Doctor – Su amenaza fue clara.

No estaba muy segura de cuanto había pasado sosteniendo la mano de mi padre, mirando su rostro, intentando grabar en mi memoria todos los detalles. Hasta que una mano fría se posó sobre mi hombro, reconocí su presencia desde el momento en que entro al hospital.

– Necesitas descansar Bella – Su voz de campanillas trajeron a mi recuerdos de mi tiempo con el – Necesitan… – Suspiro buscando las palabras, su aliento olía tal cual lo recordaba y su aroma me rodeo. Me aferre a la mano de mi padre obligándome a permanecer quieta, deseaba tanto girarme y abrazarlo – Necesitan llevarse el cuerpo, amor.

Amor.

Una corriente de furia cruzo mi cuerpo, jadee al sentirla tan intensa, me aleje rápidamente de su mano que ahora quemaba mi piel y me coloque en una esquina abrazando mi pecho mientras trataba de controlar unos sentimientos que no eran míos. Nick había sentido lo que esa palabra había provocado en mí, y estaba molesto. No entendía bien el motivo de su furia, pero no podía permitirme sentirla y que me manipulara para soltarla con gente inocente, sobre todo en este momento cuando…

Cuando estaba sola.

Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos pero me negué a soltarlas.

Controle mi respiración con lentitud, cuidando todo el aire que entraba y salía de mis pulmones, guardando y alejando los sentimientos de Nick y míos.

De pronto algo cambio, no supe qué, pero un dolor físico atravesó de golpe mi pecho, mi cuerpo se dobló y mi costado derecho se golpeó contra el suelo, varios pares de pies de aglomeraron a mi alrededor, queriendo saber que sucedía. Pero yo no podía concentrarme, el dolor estaba en mi pecho, abriendo y destrozando. Comprendí demasiado tarde que algo le estaba sucediendo a Klaus.

– Nick – Su nombre salió de mis labios de manera temblorosa.

La vista del techo del hospital se vio oculta cuando Rebekah entro en mi rango de visión. La simple mención del nombre de su hermano la altero y grito el nombre de Elijah. Una sed me golpeo y entonces la soledad, la tristeza y el resentimiento me cubrieron. Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo enorme y fuerte que eran los sentimientos de Klaus, siempre los había minimizado atreves de nuestro enlace, dejándome ver solo un poco de lo que realmente sentía.

Exactamente del mismo modo que yo.

Pensé por un momento que si yo podía sentir lo que el sentía, él podía sentir lo que yo. Guarde el aire dentro de mí, y alejando el dolor de mi mente, cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado a su lado, la alegría que estaba viviendo y la nueva esperanza que me había regresado a la vida y el me había entregado. Sin él, solo sería un cuerpo sin vida tirado en la basura. Intente intensificar todos los sentimientos.

.

Entonces me vi en el complejo de Nueva Orleans. Muchos estaban alrededor de un cuerpo, no reconocí a ninguno, me acerque lentamente temiendo lo peor. Ahí en el suelo se encontraba Nick con una estaca en el pecho, su piel empezaba a ponerse gris y agrietada, el procedo era lento, y podía sentir en mi misma lo doloroso que era.

Me acerque a él ignorando la sensación de atravesar aquellas personas a su alrededor y coloque mis manos en su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron de pronto mirándome directamente, él me estaba viendo.

– Te sacare de aquí – Le susurre.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a canalizar mi energía, fuerza y poder del mismo modo que me habían estado enseñando Davina y Ángela. Sentí esa energía dejarme lentamente y entrar en Klaus. Suspire de alivio cuando observe su piel empezar a recuperar su color.

.

– ¡Bella! – un grito y un toque en mi hombro me regreso al cuarto del hospital.

Jadee sorprendida, hasta el momento nadie había sido capaz de detener un viaje de mi alma. Edward estaba sobre de mí, luciendo preocupado.

El dolor de pronto regreso, grite de dolor mientras me concentraba, estaba segura que aun podía ayudar a Klaus, necesitaba ayudarle.

El toque sobre mi hombro se movió y se colocó en mi mejilla. Mi respiración se atascó cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, entonces lo sentí, un nuevo enlace empezaba a formarse muy pero muy lentamente, un nuevo enlace que me conectaba con Edward.

No, no era un nuevo enlace… era nuestro enlace anterior, se estaba reconstruyendo, siempre estuvieron ahí los trozos de nuestra unión anterior. Después de todo, nuestro enlace se había roto y destrozado casi al punto de la extinción cuando las brujas decidieron usarme para su experimento.

Mi cuerpo actuó por sí mismo, aleje bruscamente mi rostro de su mano y me arrastre como pude más cerca de Rebekah.

Sentía como el enlace con Klaus se congelaba y empezaba a agrietarse igual que su piel.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Davina, se dirigió directo hacia mí sin dudar, y colocando sus manos en mis mejillas cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar, mientras que las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro sin control alguno.

Tenía miedo.

– Es necesario que lo sueltes, Bella – La voz de Davina era de lastima mientras me veía a los ojos. Empecé a negar con la cabeza, no podía, no quería perderle – Te está lastimando…

– No – Mi voz era temblorosa – Se lo prometí…

– Es por tu bien – Pero nada de lo que ella digiera me convencería – Bella…

– No Davina – Mi cuerpo se encogió tras una nueva ola de dolor – No pienso dejarle solo… ¡No lo hare!

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, aun sentía como el nuevo lazo iba tomando forma, fue lo que me dio la determinación para no dejar a mi prometido solo. Los ojos de mi amiga se trabaron en los míos, mientras asentía. Tomo mis manos y se arrodillo en el suelo, empezó a recitar. Me concentre para dejarle tomar mi poder, pero queriendo ayudarle empecé a recitar repitiendo lo que decía.

Sentía como Nick recuperaba fuerzas y energía, lo que lo hacía más doloroso por el hecho de que aún tenía una estaca clavada en el pecho. Empecé a respirar más agitado mientras tenía más dolor.

– Tienes que soltarla Klaus – Davina tenía nuestras manos unidad mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Supe enseguida que ella había creado un enlace de comunicación con el atreves de mí. Me sentí traicionada. Sentí su negatividad y furia por pedirle algo así, también yo negué en desacuerdo, el dolor se intensifico, me doble en dos de nuevo, mordí mis labios tan fuerte para evitar soltar un grito.

– Están conectados por voluntad propia, Klaus – Davina parecía desesperada – ¡Ella está sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que tú!

– ¡No pienso soltarlo! – Levante la voz

– ¿Qué está pasando? – La voz de Edward llego demasiado cerca, nuestra unión no estaba siendo consentida, pero más sin en cambio ahora me encontraba ligada a él, llore sintiendo su dolor ante mi negativa a dejar a Klaus, aun cuando no lo entendía.

– ¡Maldición Klaus! – La voz de Davina estaba aún más alterada cuando me vio sofocar un nuevo grito – ¡Esta…!

Lo sentí, justo en ese momento, el dolor ya no estaba, pero en su lugar un enorme vacío me inundo por completo. Mire a Davina con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras buscada dentro de mí su enlace, buscando el confort de tenerlo. Pero no estaba, en su lugar estaba el de Edward, solido, casi podía verlo brillar como su piel a la luz del sol. Me negué a perderlo, negué a no encontrar el enlace oscuro y frio de Klaus.

Hoy lo había perdido todo.

Había perdido a mi padre y había perdido a mi compañero.

De pronto sentí de golpe todo lo que había estado acumulando, lenta y dolorosamente desde hace unos meses. Las lágrimas llegaron a mí con más fuerza. Sentí una corriente de poder salir de mí junto con un grito silencioso. Davina alejo rápidamente sus manos de mí y dejo que Rebekah me consolara.

Un rayo cayó, y luego otro. Y una furiosa tormenta se desato sobre Fork

.

.

Hace tres días que mi Padre había muerto, tres días desde que no sabíamos nada de Klaus. Elijah había volado ese mismo momento con Kol para encontrar a su medio hermano, pero habían regresado anoche para acompañarme al funeral de mi padre. Les había suplicado que no dejaran de buscarlo, que lo trajeran a mí para reconectar nuestro lazo, pero Rebekah había estado desesperada por mi salud que los obligo a regresar para ayudarla a cuidarme.

Levante la vista a mi espejo del baño, tenía ojeras muy profundas y oscuras, mis ojos parecían sin vida, sin brillo. Mi cabello estaba enmarañado y sucio. Y mi aspecto en general era de alguien que había pasado días enteros llorando.

Un rayo cayó cerca de la casa.

Parpadee mientras me alejaba de aquel espejo que me hacía odiarme y me adentre a la ducha para darme un baño rápido. Según el reloj en 3 horas seria el funeral en tierras sagradas de la Reserva la Push. Me bañe rápidamente y al entrar al cuarto, sobre mi cama ahora tendida se encontraba un vestido negro. Mis dedos tocaron la suave tela, mientras me quedaba recordando a mi padre.

En estos momentos no sabía por quién había sufrido más. Charlie era mi padre y el dolor que sentía tras su muerte estaba empañado cruelmente con la culpa de no pasar tanto tiempo como hubiera querido en su compañía, no haber compartido con el más buenos momentos. No tener momentos felices para recordar. Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y cayeron sobre la tela negra del vestido.

Un rayo ilumino mi cuarto y su ruido cubrió cualquier otro.

No había dejado de llover desde que se había roto el enlace. Davina me había comentado que se trataba del poder que había brotado de mí y se manifestaba de acuerdo a mis emociones, como en estos momentos quería llorar y gritar por el sufrimiento de mi corazón, el clima se veía moldeado como tal, creando una tormenta bastante fuerte.

Me acerque a la ventana, observando el gran cielo gris oscuro, la acera tenía grandes charcos y los montes detrás de los bosques no se veían y los rayos caían seguidos a diferente distancia.

Suspire, había pasado horas mirando atreves de aquella ventana, deseando que Nick regresara. Sabía que si él llegaba a despertar, yo no sería la primera persona que le vería, ni mucho menos su prioridad, sabía que primero se desquitaría y luego iría a ver a sus hermanos, después de aseguraría de que no volviera a pasar y solo al final, vendría a mí.

Me aleje de la ventana y empecé a vestirme.

Los Quileutes habían venido a prácticamente suplicar que la ceremonia se realizara en sus tierras, y después de una larga discusión donde solo ellos hablaron, y yo solo comente unas cuantas frases, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. Esme había comunicado horas antes su plan de que ella y su familia me acompañaran en ese momento tan delicado. Así que cuando ellos me habían solicitado enterrar el cuerpo de mi padre en tierras protegidas de la Reserva la Push, había negociado, aunque más bien ellos dirían que amenazado, que se le permitiera la entrada a los Cullen.

Para cuando se negaron, yo simplemente había mirado a Rebekah y le había dicho que arreglara todo para llevar el cuerpo de Charlie a Nueva Orleans esa misma tarde.

Lo que los había obligado a aceptar permitir la entrada de su enemigo mortal a su tierra.

– Es hora Isabella – La voz de Elijah llego a mí, regresándome al presente.

Asentí una vez, mientras miraba mi apariencia en el espejo de cuerpo completo. El vestido negro era sencillo y liso. Era corte campana y de manga larga para ayudarme a mantener el calor, llevaba zapatillas de piso negras. Coloque en mi cadena con mi anillo de compromiso alrededor de mi cuello y deje mi cuello suelto. No había mucho que hacer con la apariencia de mi rostro, así que simplemente tome una delgado suéter negro de mi guardarropa antes de salir de mi cuarto y bajar las escaleras en busca de Elijah.

Me esperaba en la puerta con una sombrilla en mano. Me acompaño hasta la puerta del carro y espero a que estuviera dentro antes de dirigirse al lado del conductor, Rebekah ya se encontraba adentro del auto. Mientras que Kol y Davina en su auto.

Nos dirigimos todos juntos hacia la entrada de la Reserva, en la línea divisora se encontraban 2 autos esperándonos. Los Cullen se colocaron detrás de nosotros y entramos todos juntos. Me sentía emocionalmente vacía. Como en pausa. Suspire cuando me di cuenta que necesitaba salir del auto cuando llegamos al lugar donde se celebraría todo.

Elijah me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir del auto sosteniéndome. Caminamos había un hermoso área verde, había varias filas de sillas, y el féretro se encontraba siendo escoltado por dos árboles jacaranda en pleno floreo, un suave viento me envolvió mientras caminaba hacia la caja, sentía mi vestido andarse a mi alrededor. A un costado de donde se encontraba el cuerpo de mi padre se encontraba su retrato.

De pronto mi cuerpo se negó a caminar más, sentía que no soportaría el verlo ahí, frio e inmóvil. Negué con la cabeza mientras me dirigía a sentarme en la primera fila, en la espera en que llegara el resto y empezara la ceremonia. Me concentre en sentir el viento en mi piel, y el leve cosquilleo que provocaba el pasto en donde encontraba piel expuesta.

Los Quileutes ya se encontraban ahí, divididos, vi como algunos con la intención de acercarse a platicar, así que me levante de mi sitio en un arranque de locura y fui a sentarme a un lado de Esme, Elijah rápidamente se sentó al otro lado. Recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de mi cuñado y cerré los ojos a la espera.

No supe cuánto tiempo había permanecido de ese modo hasta que alguien se acercó, quise gruñirle, pero solo me estaba avisando que darían inicio. El Pastor Weber, quien era el padre de Ángela, se paró al frente en un pequeño estrado, coloco la biblia sobre la madera y dio inicio la ceremonia, mi mente estaba en la lejanía, tratando de controlar mis sentimientos para evitar que volviera a llover.

De pronto un toque en mi cabeza y una suave sacudida me hizo regresar a lo que sucedía, Rebekah me miraba desde su lugar preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Asentí antes de mirar a su hermano quien fue el que me había sacudido.

– El Padre Weber pregunta si te gustaría decir algunas palabras – Dijo suavemente.

Entonces me di cuenta que todos me miraban a la espera de mi respuesta. Mire al papá de mi mejor amiga sonreírme amablemente, asentí para él, aunque no estaba muy segura sobre lo que iba a decir.

Camine lentamente para ocupar el estrado, y mire de frente a todos los que estaban ahí para despedir a mi Padre. Aclare mi garganta, esperando que no sonara tan ronca y áspera.

– Buenas tardes… – Suspire y mire de frente a todos – creo que… creo que realmente no sé qué decir, solo que mi Padre se fue muy pronto de mi lado. No me he detenido de llorar, se suponía que el sábado sería un buen día, Papá.

Lentamente las lágrimas fueron dejando mis ojos.

– Teníamos todo planeado, me había levantado muy temprano ese día para preparar tu comida favorita, había preparado lo que habías pescado la última vez… tenía la ensalada de manzana lista y guardada en aquel recipiente de un color extraño que ambos jurábamos que Renne había comprado a propósito el año pasado… tenía en el horno el pastel de la receta secreta mi abuela Marie…

Solloce, sostuve la palma de mi mano contra mis labios controlando mis sollozos, pero nadie vino a sostenerme, trate de controlarme, después de unos minutos suspire y continúe.

– Estaba todo listo, Papá… teníamos que vernos a las 2 de la tarde en la casa… pasaría al supermercado a comprar un refresco y tus cervezas favoritas... – Mire hacia el cajón que escondia de mi vista el cuerpo de mi padre – Ahora parte de esa cena fue tirada a la basura y la otra esta en recipientes en el refrigerador… Y tu Papá… te fuiste sin que pudiera contarte que… – Un sollozo escapo y no pude contener las lagrimas

Lleve a mi cuello mi mano y jale con cuidado aquella cadena, despacio abrí el broche y saque el anillo, lo coloque en el lugar donde pertenecía. Sentía que debía decirlo aquí y ahora, no sabía hacia donde iría una vez que todo fuera dicho… pero algo era seguro.

No abandonaría a Klaus.

Por lo que era primordial, marcar distancia con Edward y hacerle saber que ya me había perdido en definitiva.

El viento ondeo con fuerza mi vestido y justo en ese momento empezó a llover suavemente, pegando a mi piel aquel vestido negro, mostrando aquel pequeño bulto en mi vientre a todos.

– No pude contarte Papi… – Suspire sosteniendo los sollozos – Jamás sabrás que… serias abuelo.

.

.

**VECZOZ MASEN**


End file.
